Itachi's Last Farewell
by kaitlizlen
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto again meet, the battle to decide it all. In the final stages of battle Sasuke finds himself in a place he did not expect. First fanfic, its brilliant really.
1. Itachi's Last Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...I do not own Naruto, if I did it would be called "Sasuke" because we all know the plot revolves around him...(its true you cant deny it!)**

****

**

* * *

**

Naruto stood. His hands were shaking, blood covered them, whether it was his or not he didn't know the only thing he knew was that this was going to be his last move. Sasuke looked over to Naruto as he created a clone and prepared for his final attack. Rasengan, Sasuke knew, he had foreseen it with his sharingan eye which swirled before it faded revealing his cobalt pupils. He too stood looking up at the waterfall that divided them and was reminded of that day, 3 years ago. Sasuke knew that this would be the last move the attack that decided it all.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled snapping him back to the present. Sasuke charged a chidori as Naruto finished preparing his Rasengan his clone disappearing. Sasuke knew this would decide the battle. Both knew they were out of chakra and they were already pushing their limits each trying to outdo the other.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he launched himself at his enemy his rival his friend.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled again in reply also launching himself. The two friends sailed through the air towards each other neither one holding back both forcing out the last drop of chakra both realising that there would be no victor here...

"**CHIDORI!"**

"**RASENGAN!"**

The two attack collided with and all mighty clash that enveloped the surrounding area in light, blinding all onlookers. "NO!" Sakura yelled too late as her cried was engulfed by the thunderous clash.

* * *

The first thing Sasuke realised when he came two was that he was moving. He hadn't opened his eyes but he could feel the gentle sway from side to side as he was carried forward. Sasuke snapped open his eyes only to be greeted by a white light that burned his pupils. The pain causing him to flinch into his carriers back. He thought he could hear the person chuckle, but it could be that his ears still ringing from the fight. The fight! The memory hit him like a physical blow had he won? Had he killed Naruto? Sasuke opened his eyes slowly this time not surprised by what he saw.

"...Onisan," Sasuke spoke quietly

"Yes Sasuke," Itachi replied answering his silent question at the same time. Sasuke pulled his arms closer around his brother's neck and rested his head on his shoulder closing his eyes. As he did a memory of blood and fear flashed across his consciousness. Sasuke snapped his eyes open again Banishing the thought from his mind.

"I know," Sasuke suddenly said studying his brother, so to gauge his response. He waited a few seconds realising his brother wasn't going to take the bait. "Tobi, or Madara as it would seem told me everything," Sasuke continued trying to prompt his brother.

"Did he now?" Itachi replied after some time. Although made no effort to elaborate on the subject much to the annoyance of his younger brother. Sasuke grit his teeth and glared at his brother hoping Itachi could feel his annoyance and rage growing. Suddenly Sasuke spoke up.

"You should have killed me that night!" Sasuke growled, enraged by his brothers' callous attitude. "I'd be better off if I had died that night then lived this lie!" he spat.

"NO!" Itachi yelled coming to a halt; "all of this would have been for nothing if you had died that night." He paused, Sasuke could feel him inhale deeply, calming himself before he began. "The Last leader of the Uchiha clan Fugaku, our father, had always been angered at the treatment of the Uchiha. He had always believed that the Uchiha were the superior clan, a clan whose very name spread fear among all nations." "Even the leaf feared the Uchiha," Itachi added ominously.

"Father had planned a mutiny against the heads of the leaf, but he was waiting for them to make the first move. He was counting on being able to predict the movements of the enemy," Itachi explained. "That is where I came in".

"Why you" Sasuke snapped. Itachi shook his head at his brother's inpatients before continuing.

"It was my job to act as fathers eyes; I was the only one close enough to the inner circle to see what was coming. But the leaf knew that the tension between the leaf and their most elite clan was rising," Itachi paused. "I could see what this would do to the leaf, and I knew that as much as the leaf needed us, we needed them, because even the Uchiha have weaknesses," he added seriously.

"Father believed that if the Uchiha were to be the victims it would give justice and meaning to his rebellion and by gathering forces within the Uchiha he was really coaxing the leaf into making the first move." Itachi exhaled before continuing "Yet if Father continued it would have led to civil war and I wasn't going to put you through that." "I wasn't going to let you become a sacrifice to his insane regime!" Itachi added angrily.

"Then why?" Sasuke replied after a brief pause. Itachi turned to him confused by his brother's question, believing he had explained himself. "You left me there alone," Sasuke added in a detached voice. "Why... Why didn't you take me with you?"Itachi snapped his head away in surprised, after all he had done to his brother the lies, the betrayal...

"I wanted to, you don't know how close I was to taking you that night," Itachi replied. _"He still wanted_ _him,"_ Itachi thought. He couldn't believe the faith his little brother still had in him, even now after he had admitted to willingly killing their clan... their family. "That's not how I wanted it to be for you Sasuke," Itachi continued tuning back to face his brother. "I Decided that night that I would rather you become a hero then a criminal."

"I don't care about that" Sasuke yelled pushing away from his brother. "You had no right to choose my life I'm not some puppet you can control!"

"Sasuke," Itachi replied gently.

"No!" Sasuke yelled, "You have no idea," he added in a detached voice. "No idea what it was like for me! To have nothing to have no one-"

"I didn't want you to have to live everyday in regret at what I had done," Itachi interrupted softly. "This was the only way; it was what was best for you Sasuke."

"And that has gone really great for me lately hasn't it," Sasuke replied curtly.

"Well if you had just followed the path I made for you-." Itachi began, stoping mid sentence to exhale. "It wasn't supposed to be this way Sasuke," Itachi continued slowly, shaking his head.

"Hn" Sasuke replied before resting his head back on his brother's shoulder. A sudden wave of nostalgia washed over him quickly followed by another memory of blood and pain that flashed across his consciousness. Sasuke snapped his eyes shut but was unable to push the thought back. The pain of the memory surged through his body and sat in his heart, throbbing, burning before turning ice cold at his realisation.

"Oni-san," Sasuke suddenly began after a long silence. "We're going the wrong way," he continued not even realising what the words meant or that they were coming from his mouth.

"No Sasuke," Itachi replied "you have to trust me this is the way we need to go."

"But I have to go back," Sasuke replied in a panicked voice sitting up "I have to go back... to the gate." Sasuke didn't even know what he was talking about he just knew that for some reason he was not where he was supposed to be. The pain in his chest swelled again, Sasuke buried his head into his brothers back clamping his eyes shut.

"Calm down Sasuke," Itachi replied gently "this is the right way." Sasuke felt the fire in his chest begin to cool at his brothers words and he exhaled slowly. Itachi felt Sasuke relax again but he could sense his brother's paranoia and he could feel the shadow of doubt growing in his mind. They continued on their journey for a while longer before Sasuke broke the silence again.

"Where are we going?" He asked or rather demanded.

"I told you Sasuke it wasn't supposed to be this way, you have to go back and fix what you have done," Itachi replied hearing his brother sigh in response.

"I can't," Sasuke began "I'm so tired Ni-san," he added closing his eyes.

"I know Sasuke" Itachi replied leaning his head against his brothers. "That's why I'm carrying you, so you can rest."

"I've been fighting for so long Ni-san," Sasuke added sleepily.

"I know Sasuke," Itachi replied "for all the wrong reasons." He added quietly. Itachi quietly continued to walk, with Sasuke on his back for a time.

Sasuke suddenly exclaimed sitting upright, "You're dead!" Itachi was unprepared for the movement and almost dropped him.

"Yes Sasuke you were there, I thought you knew," Itachi reminded him smugly.

"No," Sasuke corrected "if you're dead, where are they?" understanding dawned on Itachi immediately. Just he was about to reply a movement caught his eye drawing his attention to the ground below him.

"Shit!" Itachi cursed as he launched himself and the unsuspecting Sasuke into the air. "It found us."

"What found us?" Sasuke began but then he saw it. Itachi's shadow erupted into mass of swarming hands grabbing at them. Itachi dodged and weaved around the grabbing hands, Sasuke tried to push away from his brother knowing it would be easier if the two of them split up.

"NO SASUKE DONT LET GO!" Itachi yelled jumping again to regain his grip on his brother.

"WHAT DOES IT WANT?" Sasuke yelled in reply the swarm of hands that hissed and growled making it almost impossible to hear each other.

"IT'S TRYING TO TAKE YOU SASUKE TO WHERE THEY ARE, TO THE GATE!" Itachi yelled as landed at a run, speeding away from the dark mass. At the mention of the word 'gate' Sasuke's chest erupted into flames again he cringed grabbing his chest. "That's where they are Sasuke, Okasan and Otosan" Itachi added.

"LET THEM TAKE ME THEN, I WANT TO GO!" Sasuke yelled fighting against his brother's grip.

"No Sasuke it's not your time yet we have to keep going," Itachi replied quickly before spinning on the spot. "Don't touch the ground," He warned Sasuke before releasing his grip on him to perform the seals "Katon: Goukakyuu no justu!" Itachi realised a fireball from his mouth, dissipating the perusing shadow and with it the fire in Sasuke's chest. As he did he used his free hand to stop Sasuke from touching the ground.

"I can walk Itachi," Sasuke replied as Itachi reclaimed his grip on his brother and after a survey of the surrounding area continued on.

"You can't Sasuke if you do the shadow will take you."

"That's fine I want to go," Sasuke replied stubbornly.

"I'm not going to let you off that easily Sasuke, you have to go back and fix this," Itachi replied calmly leaning his head against his brothers. He felt Sasuke's long exhale, his warm breathe caressing his cheek.

"Hn," Sasuke replied turning his head to the side. Itachi continued to walk further ahead for a while, until he heard Sasuke sigh with inpatients. Itachi took a quick look around them, before shifting Sasuke on his back. "Sasuke, you can step down now. We have come far enough." Itachi carefully helped Sasuke slide down his back. Sasuke's feet hit the ground with a loud thump, which confused him. He wasn't that far off the ground.

"What the-?" Sasuke looked up at his older brother, whose face was suddenly a lot higher than his own. "Onisan?" Sasuke questioned. He looked at his hands which were so small and childlike. He looked back up to his big brother who was smiling and Sasuke realised that he looked exactly like he did before, when he was his Itachi. He looked just as he remembered him.

"Ototou," Itachi said smiling. "It's time for you to go."

"NO! ITACHI!" Sasuke ran towards his older brother and flung his small arms around Itachi's legs. Itachi pulled back Sasuke away from him slightly so he could look at his face. "I want to stay with you Itachi," Sasuke pleaded.

Itachi smirked as his little brother, "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time." Itachi raised his hands and flicked Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke began to fall backwards; he braced himself believing he would hit the ground. He closed his eyes, but he continued to fall. He snapped his eyes open suddenly to find Itachi get further and further away as he continued to fall. "ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled up to him.

"Itachi is yelling something at Sasuke."

Itachi disappeared from Sasuke's vision as he fell; suddenly he was engulfed into darkness. After what felt like a lifetime Sasuke began to hear a faint sobbing in his head, like someone was crying. Suddenly he was aware of a heavy pain in his chest and breathing was beginning to become slightly difficult. The weight bared down even harder on his chest as the sobbing became louder. He could feel something wet hitting his face, _'rain?'_ No, it wasn't cold enough. Suddenly the pressure on his chest increased as he heard a voice. "SASUKE!"

Determined, Sasuke tried to see the person yelling at him but he continued to see black. He realised that his eyes were closed and he couldn't open them. Instead Sasuke tried to push the heavy object off his chest to ease his breathing. "Sasuke? SASUKE-KUN!" the voice yelled much louder than before.

"Can't see," Sasuke whispered his voice shaking slightly, his throat dry. He felt someone tugging at his hair, Sasuke realised the bandages that covered his eyes were being lifted. Sasuke looked up at teary eyes of the person lying on his chest. "Sakura, get off me, you're heavy."

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so be kind. I'm super lazy so I ended it there. But if you want me to continue I will, because I totally know where this is going. Oh and thanks to my awesome friend Carissa, who pretty much translated most of this from my brain into words, and is typing this now. Don't worry I'm dictating. So yeah thanks for reading. xoxo**


	2. Naruto's Hidden Pain

**Hi all sorry to keep you waiting but it is here... finally.**

**To begin with I apologise for the lateness of my update but in my defence I had a whole lot of uni things to do and everything just kept piling up. Then I got a nasty cast of writers block and tried to kill all the characters off just to finish the story (much to the annoyance of my editor-Love you Krisa xo). Hopefully you will enjoy this and my first chapter wasn't a complete fluke. I like to call this chapter "insert subplot here" (just a heads up).**

**So please read review and donate I don't know to whom but it is always good to give to charity. xo**

* * *

Sasuke felt the bandages fall from his eyes, his eyelids felt heavy but he forced them open. He was greeted by two green eyes staring back at him. Sasuke could see the anger and hate in these eyes, but behind the anger he could also sadness and concern there. A Single tear ran down the girls face before she collapsed onto his chest, further crushing his already broken ribs. Sasuke gasped as a wave of pain crashed over his body.

"Sakura get off, your heavy," He breathed as Sakura's silent tears soaked into his bandaged chest. "Sakura!" Sasuke choked pushing her away. He sat up propping himself on his elbows in an effort to regain his breathe. Sasuke's head was spinning; his eyes were being consumed by darkness he sucked in a breath, fighting against his growing unconsciousness. He pushed himself up leaning against what he assumed was a wall for support. He looked toward Sakura; her eyes were angry and red. She stared at Sasuke but did not speak; the silence was loud in Sasuke's ears, it was almost as if it was its own force bearing down on him.

"You left," Sakura spoke softly, breaking the silence finally. Sasuke didn't reply he turned his head away staring into the darkness, funny he thought how the darkness had become a comfort for him. It was the only constant in his life knowing that it would never be too far behind, following him like a shadow. Something clicked in Sasuke's mind, but it wasn't quite there yet, was he missing something? Sakura broke his train of thought. "I've wanted to know for so long," she continued undeterred by Sasuke's silence. "How did it feel?" Sasuke's head snapped back to his former team mate, an action that he later regretted feeling a rib slip out of place. "Did your revenge feel the way you thought it would, are you satisfied" Sakura added smugly standing so to stare down at him.

"You don't understand anything!" Sasuke yelled at her, turning the full force of his steely glare on her. Only to be met by one equally as powerful.

"What do you plan to do now" Sakura probed "Side with the Akastuki; do you even know what they're planning and what they are willing to sacrifice to accomplish it?" She spat at him shifting her weight to her hip and crossing her arms. "What are you fighting for Sasuke?" Sakura added softly after a pause.

"I know what I'm doing!" Sasuke yelled, clenching his teeth angrily and glaring at his former team mate. "I'm doing this for Itachi's sake," Sasuke continued not understanding why he felt like he owed her an explanation.

"Your brother, He has done nothing but caused you pain-"

"YOU'RE WORNG!" Sasuke cut in fully enraged now. "How would you know what I feel, you don't understand a single thing about me!" Sasuke spat back, his breathing becoming ragged.

"Sasuke you idiot," Sakura yelled dropping to the ground and grabbing his chin not to gently. "Don't over exert yourself; your body has been through a lot." Blood stained memories fill his consciousness as his surroundings swirled into darkness again.

* * *

Sakura let go of Sasuke's face as she felt it become heavy and let him slump back against the wall. She heard distant footsteps coming closer, with Naruto unconscious she knew it could only be one person. Kakashi's face remained stoic as he entered the cave. "How are they," Kakashi cast his gaze towards the two unconscious ninja, who remained still on opposite sides of the cave.

"Naruto hasn't woken yet, but his vitals remain stable. His chakara is already regenerating. She paused "Sasuke woke briefly-"

"Did he say anything?" Kakashi interrupted, moving closer to the unconscious Uchiha. Sakura dropped her gaze.

"No," she replied simply.

Kakashi stared down at his former student. _'You have become so strong Sasuke, is this what hate can achieve?' _His train of thought was broken as Naruto began to wake from his coma like sleep. "Urg..." Naruto groaned in pain as he opened slowly opened his eyes.

"Naruto," Sakura yelled as she rushed to her teammate's side. "Don't move, your stiches will tear." Naruto felt a pulling on his stomach as he tried to sit up. Realising Sakura was right, he allowed her to push him back down. He rubbed his eyes, getting used to the dim lighting of the cave. Kakashi began to speak to him, but his words filtered into the background as Naruto tried piece together the events that had happened. Suddenly his mind snapped back to the present. "SASUKE!" he yelled out suddenly. The last thing he could remember was his friends face being consumed by a white light as their final attacks collided. He sat up quickly, too quickly, bumping heads with Sakura, knocking her over from the impact.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed rubbing her forehead, which now had a bright red mark across it and looked as if it was already starting to bruise.

"Ah, Sakura why is your head so hard," Naruto yelled kicking his legs and holding his head in pain. Sakura turned to Naruto her eyes white with rage. "Ah, um Sakura," Naruto backtracked as Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" she yelled punching him in the face sending him flying across the cave. "My head isn't the hard one here," she yelled fuming now.

"Sakura, um don't you think that was a little much?" Kakashi began as Sakura sucked in two deep breaths in an effort to calm down. Her head swivelled almost mechanically to meet him her eyes daring him to continue. "Ah ha sorry, sorry your right," Kakashi quickly backtracked giving her an apologetic gesture with his hands. He had already witnessed what being on the wrong side of an argument with Sakura was like.

"Ah Sakura-Chan," Naruto mumbled as his body crumpled down from the wall on which he was currently impaled. He collapsed onto the floor with and audible thud. "What did I say?" He mumbled lifting his head weakly before letting it drop to the side. That is when he saw him and he recalled how he had gotten himself in this situation. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled pushing himself up, with much effort, and crawled over to where his best friend was lying. Sasuke didn't stir; fear rippled through Naruto's body. Had he killed him? No he wouldn't, he couldn't have, could he? Naruto leaned in closer to his former team mate turning his head and listened.

"Naruto stay away from him!" Kakashi cut in, moving towards Naruto but Naruto just held out a hand giving Kakashi the universal sign for 'just a minute'. Naruto sighed in relief as he heard Sasuke's even breathing and watched his chest rise and fall.

"I thought as much," Naruto said almost to himself. "I knew you wouldn't let me kill you that easily," he added smiling.

"Naruto," Kakashi growled grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and pulling him away from the sleeping Uchiha.

"Kakashi sensei let go," Naruto protested, as his teacher dragged him back to his sick bed, dropping him onto the futon, non to gently. Naruto winced as he felt a rip along his stomach.

"Sensei be gentle his stiches!" Sakura scolded as she moved towards Naruto, seeing new blood on the bandages already. "Great now not only do I have to redo his stiches I have to clean the bandages as well."

"Don't you have anymore?" Kakashi questioned, and then wished that he hadn't. Sakura turned her eyes to his enraged once more.

"Do I look like I have any more? With the amount of bandages I used on these two!" She fumed gesturing towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Haha my bad Sakura-Chan," Kakashi replied "I will go find you some more." He finished disappearing before Sakura could take a swing.

Sakura sighed as she sat down next to Naruto and began to unravel the bandages around his stomach. Naruto lent back supporting himself by his arms as Sakura fussed over the wounds on his abdomen. His foot began to tap impatiently until it was ceased with a warning stare from Sakura. Naruto looked down at her working feeling the pinch of the needle, what he saw horrified him. He wasn't normally a squeamish person; it's not really a favourable trait being a ninja but this was different. There were three long deep scratch marks across his stomach leading all the way up to his chest. Around the edges of the deep gashes the skin was all burnt and welted. Did Sasuke do this? He wondered but the scratches were different they looked like they had come from within, like something was trying to get out... Naruto shivered at the thought. Never had nine tails done this he didn't think it was even possible, could this mean that the fox was getting stronger or could it be that he was getting weaker?

"Don't worry Naruto it's not too much trouble and hey, knowing you your going to be all healed up in no time," Sakura replied interpreting Naruto's concerned expression incorrectly. Naruto smiled back at her but it didn't reach his eyes. Sakura finished closing the wound and dabbed some antiseptic across it, sealing the wound.

"Can't you just heal it?" Naruto asked just wanting the gashes to be gone.

"I tried," Sakura replied; "but no matter how hard I tried it continued to bleed," she added with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh well," Naruto exclaimed smiling. "Looks like we will have to do it the old fashioned way," he said laughing to hide his own concern. Sakura smiled back at him before lowering her eyes away from the optimistic Naruto, scared of what the future held for her closest friend.

"Naruto-"Sakura began but was cut off by the reappearance of Kakashi with a bag full of bandages.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted the two, "look what I found," he added sounding quite pleased with himself. Sakura stared a Naruto a little longer wanting desperately to say what was on her mind, but she didn't. Smiling she turned to Kakashi.

"Ah Kakashi sensei thank you, these will come in handy," she continued through her happy facade. Kakashi gave her the bandages and she began to wind them around Naruto's stomach once again. Kakashi walked over towards the sleeping Uchiha watching him, before turning away and heading for the cave entrance.

"I should go find Yamato and inform him of the situation." He said before departing once again, Sakura and Naruto both nodded and watched him leave. Sakura finished bandaging Naruto's stomach with a final tug.

"How is that does it feel too tight?" She asked Naruto rolling up the remainder of the bandage.

"No that's great Sakura-Chan thanks," Naruto replied twisting his back side to side. Sakura smiled in reply. "Hey Sakura?" Naruto suddenly asked in a serious tone.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura replied in a concerned voice.

"What is there to eat around here? I'm starving!" Naruto replied gleefully smiling. Sakura sighed in relief he was still the same old Naruto she thought to herself as she stood.

"Is food all you can think about?" Sakura quipped crossing her arms defensively and shifting her weight to her hip.

"Ah well, um we ninjas can't recover on an empty stomach!" Naruto replied defensively. Sakura shook her head and smiled down at her teammate only he could think about food at a time like this; it's not like they were in the middle of a war or anything. She looked over to Sasuke who was still sleeping soundly.

"Hmm," she thought out loud. "Well we don't have anything on us, I could go scout around outside, but will you be ok with him?" Sakura questioned raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Of course I will be fine," Naruto said suddenly springing to his feet. 'Wow, I knew because of the fox's chakara he healed quickly but I didn't think it would be that fast,' Sakura thought admiring Naruto a little more until he double over clutching his stomach and howling in pain. "Ah!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura I think they broke." Naruto winced looking over to his teammate for sympathy. Sakura's expression fell from a smile to blank.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled her voice shaking from anger. "Oh you are not telling me that you ripped your stiches again Naruto," she yelled placing extra stress as she said his name and cracking her knuckles.

"Ah ha that was a joke, I'm kidding Sakura-Chan," Naruto quickly replied smiling. Sakura glared at him narrowing her eyes.

"You better not have I have already redone you stiches and bandages twice, I am NOT doing them again!" She replied angrily. She then sighed. "Ok fine, well I should be back soon I will see what I can find," she added pointedly before she disappeared.

"Ah," Naruto sighed as Sakura left "thank god she believed me," he said out loud wiping his forehead in relief. Naruto stood upright flexing his muscles experimentally feeling them groan as he did. His whole body felt like it had been set on fire and then tenderised. He looked over to Sasuke. 'Yeah, come to think of it that's probably what happened,' he thought pouting. Naruto looked around the cave scratching his head, "Where's my headband," he said aloud suddenly noticing he wasn't wearing his most favourite accessory. He walked over to Sakura's backpack hoping she had put it away for safe keeping and that it hadn't been destroyed in the conflict. He rummaged through Sakura's things before wrapping his fingers around it "There you are," Naruto said to himself, but the head band he pulled out didn't belong to him. Naruto stood slowly holding something he had kept safe for many years, it was in the same condition it had been from that fight three years ago. Back then he truly believed that one day Sasuke would return and had kept his headband just for that purpose, it wasn't to be. Sasuke hadn't even tried to return after he was free of Orochimaru's influence not even when he had exacted his revenge. Naruto's fingers clenched around the headband as it began to feel hot in his grasp. He looked over to his sleeping Conrad a thousand thoughts running through his mind to fast for him to process. There was pain he knew that much but he couldn't decide how he felt towards his team mate his friend his enemy. A muted rage broke through to the surface and reared its ugly head; he wanted to kill Sasuke he wanted him to pay for all he had put not just him but Sakura and Kakashi through.

"Look what he has done Naruto-kun," a voice called to him from deep within his consciousness "he is the cause of this war put an end to it with own hands, kill him," the voice persuaded. Naruto's body took on a life of its own bending to the will of the voice. Naruto clenched his jaw in defiance, he felt a heat run through his body he crumpled under the pressure and before he knew it his hand had seized a kunai from Sakura's bag. He silently creeping towards the sleeping murderer his mind clouded with rage. "This is the right thing to do Naruto prove you are a hero save the world again," the voice purred. Naruto kneeled next to the Uchiha his hands hovering over his head ready to put an end to this war to bring peace to the ninja world. "Kill him Kill him KILL HIM," the voice chanted over and over again Naruto closed his eyes in inhaled deeply before plunging the kunai without remorse into the skull of his enemy. "Yes kill him KILL HIM!" the voice commanded its excitement and power building as Naruto's hand began its sweeping decent to deliver the final blow. He paused. No matter how much hatred he felt towards the Uchiha he could not bring himself to kill him.

"No," Naruto snapped back stopping himself just before he pierced the skin. Naruto felt the heat leave his body and with it his rage subsided. Naruto's arms fell to his sides and wondered if Sasuke would ever know how close he had come to death. He fidgeted with the kunai in his hand watching the even rise and fall of his friend's chest. He smiled and placed the kunai in his pocket feeling the headband which he must have stashed there. Then an idea popped into his head. Naruto looked from the headband to Sasuke and back again and began to grin from ear to ear.

* * *

Naruto pulled the knot tight on Sasuke headband and then gently lowered his head back down only to be greeted by a pair of black eyes glaring at him. "Ah," Naruto exclaimed in surprise then realised he was still holding Sasuke's head. He let go and laughed nervously realising he was in a very awkward position, he was leaning over Sasuke in a very intermit way. Sasuke's eyes gave nothing away he just continued to glare the same way he had done when they were younger. It was both scary and reassuring at the same time and Naruto was glad that Sasuke had become somewhat like his old self again. Then again he had only just woken up and the last time they were together they were locked in mortal combat.

"Naruto?" Sasuke began calmly. Naruto snapped out of his inner monologue and stopped laughing knowing that he was in a very dangerous place. "Why are you bleeding on me?" Naruto was confused he saw Sasuke's gaze lower and followed his line of sight to his stomach.

"Ah yeh," Naruto exclaimed quickly pushing himself off Sasuke. "My, ah, stiches I um ripped them... again," Naruto added holding his wound.

"Here let me see," Sasuke said sitting up slowly.

"What?" Naruto replied confused.

"Let me see it," Sasuke replied slightly annoyed now. Naruto looked questioningly at Sasuke who simply sighed in return. Naruto reluctantly pulled up his shirt revealing the gruesome wound. Sasuke's eyes flashed before he began to perform some hands signs that made his hands glow green.

"You can heal?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. Sasuke moved his hands over Naruto's wound and began to work.

"I watched Kabuto do it a couple of times," Sasuke replied nonchalantly, "it didn't look that difficult," He added. Naruto watched as the blood from the wound began to dry and dissipate before his eyes.

"It's working-" Naruto began but was interrupted by Sasuke suddenly snapping his hands back as if he had just received and electric shock. Naruto was about to comment when a massive jolt of pain erupted from his stomach. He yelled out in pain, he fell backwards and began to convulse.

* * *

**Oh no you didn't oh yes I did just leave it at a cliff hanger. You see I was so annoyed that it was taking so long I cut it short so I could finish and post it quicker.**

**Um also about the whole OMG Sasuke can heal please just go with it, its probs only ever going to happen once so yeh just bare with me.**

**Thanks for reading and being patient there will be more to come...**

**eventually xox**


	3. Kakashi's Suspicion

**OK ok I know I have taken far too long to update and I left the last chapter in a cliff hanger but you were warned :P that I was lazy and in my defence I had uni exams :( **

**Anyway here is the latest chapter to the ongoing sager, the fight against good and evil, the days of our lives etc etc. I suggest you re-read (or at least skim though) the previous two to refresh (it's been a while) but otherwise thanks for your patients. Oh and pretty much every character besides Sasuke is a bitch here so be warned...**

* * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke's hand moved across the wound feeling the heat from the chakra as it repaired his mutilated stomach. Before his eyes the deep gash began to close and fade, becoming thin, pink, stripes across his abdomen. Naruto looked up at his former comrade, his face deeply set in concentration. _"Sasuke,"_ Naruto thought. Had he changed? Why was he doing this? What could he gain from healing his enemy, unless he no longer believed that they were enemies? Naruto pondered, watching the thin pink lines slowly disappear. "It's working-"Naruto began but stopped as Sasuke snatched back his hand his eyes wide with surprise. "What is it-"Naruto said before feeling the insides of his body turn on him. He was engulfed in pain as it slowly washed over his body. Naruto doubled over holding his sides to stop them from opening up again. "No," Naruto groaned squeezing his eyes shut. Sasuke stood back watching his former teammate struggle against the pain.

"Naruto," Sasuke questioned seriously, Naruto's eyes flung opening revealing wild red eyes that Sasuke had seen one too many times. Naruto then fell backwards convulsing as his body betrayed him, losing his will to the fox within. Sasuke's Sharingan spun as he watched Naruto's withering body, he lunged forward attempting to pin the squirming body but the red chakra had engulfed Naruto, bubbling and burning his skin.

Sasuke, undeterred, grabbed Naruto's shoulder pinning him to the ground, staring into the jinjuriki's eyes with his Sharingan he tried to gain entry into his subconscious, but Naruto snapped his eyes shut as a chakra claw swung at Sasuke forcing him back. "Tch," Sasuke looked up annoyed skidding backwards. He watched the bubbling mass move and grow as Naruto's will wavered. "Naruto you idiot," Sasuke said angrily as he waited for an opening. The Chakra pulled Naruto to stand facing Sasuke and poised for battle. Sasuke glared at the stranger before him knowing this was no longer Naruto. Seizing his chance Sasuke charged at the intruder weaving and dodging around the oncoming assault, the chakra burnt as it grazed his skin moving on its own, it was hard to predict it's path but Sasuke found his opening sliding under an incoming claw that just grazed his arm and burned his shoulder. Sasuke ignored the pain and continued his attack colliding with Naruto head on, pushing him into the cave wall behind them. Sasuke pinned him there pressing his forearm against Naruto's throat kneeing him in the stomach and grabbing Naruto's wrist and pining them above his head. Naruto's eyes flung open in surprise and that was all Sasuke needed.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, finding himself in a dimly lit passage way; he took the time to look around slowly. It appeared callous and industrial. His blank face did not give away the confusion he felt in finding himself here suddenly. He cautiously moved forward. His footsteps reverberated off every surface enhancing and distorting the sound. The corridor gave way to other passages and stairways that led off in various directions creating a confusing maze like structure designed to exhaust intruder's both mentally and physically. Sasuke had been here before and moved forward without hesitation knowing the way.

Sasuke made his way through the twisted maze for some time confident in his memory until he turned a corner and found a dead end. The young Uchiha paused before closing his eyes and smirking to himself. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that," Sasuke said smugly as he walked through the wall which was really nothing more than an illusion. Sasuke passed through the wall and continued forward before his eyes snapped open in surprise as he felt the floor beneath him begin to fall away. "S_hit,_" Sasuke thought as he quickly launched himself in a last minute attempt to reach the other side. Sasuke flew through the air gazing down at the bottomless pit below. He reached out his hand stretching for the other side. His hand grabbed the edge only to feel it crumple away in his hand, "_Dam it,_" Sasuke thought, and in desperation kicked against the cavities wall pushing upwards to flip over the top. He landed smoothly and launched himself forward once more as the ground began to crumble away. Sasuke sped forward motivated by the crumbling structure around him; he knew he had to find it fast now.

The Uchiha ran through the maze twisting and turning through passageway after passageway continually pursued by the collapsing structure around him. Finally Sasuke found what he was looking for; up in the distance he could make out a large metal door covered in chains. Sasuke could see the orange chakra seeping from beneath the door, bubbling and spreading, "_have you let it take over?_" Sasuke thought angrily. He skidded to a halt in front of the entrance, stretching his hand out in an attempt to turn the handle but the chains came to life and tightened their grip around the door baring the way. Sasuke recoiled his hand sweeping his gaze back to check the trail of destruction behind him which was gaining fast. His Sharingan swirled searching for the source of the seal denying him access. Discovering that the door itself was a seal Sasuke smirked before powering up a chidori and charging at the door head on. The chidori broke through the seal with little resistance and the door swung open with a groan. Sasuke fled through the open door turning to close it at the last minute, ceasing the momentum of destruction that pursued him. "Hn," Sasuke said to himself before turning his gaze down the path he was now on. Water lapped at his ankles as he moved forward. Sasuke knew that he was in the right place. The same orange chakra covered the area, as Sasuke moved closer the chakra became more intense and began to surround him as he walked. "_So you know I'm here then,"_ Sasuke thought, he was brought back to "reality" as a voice cried out in pain. Sasuke sped down the corridor skidding around the last corner and coming to a large room. The orange chakra moved in violent waves as they consumed and engulfed a lone figure in the middle of the room. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled; the figure turned towards Sasuke before being crushed by another wave of chakra. Sasuke launched himself forward slicing through the chakra with his blade, with his Sharingan he could see his former comrade being consumed by the wicked chakra. Sasuke grabbed him by the collar slicing at the encroaching claws grabbing and swiping at him. He threw the unconscious Naruto onto his back and launched himself into the air stowing his blade to weave signs, "Katon: Goukakyuu no justu!" As the flames engulfed the sea of chakra below Sasuke felt a wave of déjà vu sweep over him, _"this has happened before,_" Sasuke thought as he landed and watched as the chakra swarm and grow once more.

"Sasuke?" mumbled a voice from behind him. Sasuke's eyes glanced sideways before dumping Naruto and hearing him land with a thud. "Ah!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, Sasuke crouched unsheathing his sword once again preparing for the onslaught.

"Get up Naruto you have to fight this thing!" he yelled at his former friend he spun round to find him holding his head and doubled over in pain "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "Tch," he exclaimed, "_this is useless," _He thought. Sasuke turned his attention back towards the beast, a great fox loomed in front of the pair and a deep merciless laugh filled the air.

"So your back Uchiha," it announced grinning down at Sasuke, the young Uchiha glared up at the fox, as Naruto slumped over yelling out and shaking in pain. The Fox laughed, "you cannot force me back this time Uchiha Sasuke the seal that once barred my power is gone, Naruto realised he is nothing without me and now I am in control".

"Who released the seal?" Sasuke demanded his Sharingan spinning.

"It was Naruto who tore the seal from my cage and let me loose," The fox replied arrogantly, Sasuke's eyes swept back to where Naruto was lying holding his head in pain still.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Sasuke demanded angrily his eye turning back to the fox.

"Naruto needed my power to defeat you," The fox replied arrogantly, Sasuke's eyes grew wide with understanding that last attack took everything from both of them with his Sharingan Sasuke could conserve his chakra and focus on tai justu, Naruto didn't have that ability.

"Sasuke, I sorry I didn't mean for it to get out of control," Came a strained voice from behind him. Sasuke turned back towards Naruto who was lying defeated on the ground.

"Why am I always fixing your mistakes," Sasuke replied sarcastically turning back to the fox and activating his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You will not control me with your cursed Sharingan Uchiha!" The fox yelled, seeing through Sasuke's plan and swiping a massive claw at the pair. The fox's size concealed its impressive speed there was not enough time to dodge the attack.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled turning on the spot and grabbing up his friend in an attempt to get away.

"You can't escape me here!" The fox yelled in triumph as a wall of chakra appeared blocking the pairs escape and sealing their fate.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto confessed as the huge claw dropped crushing them both. The Fox screamed in triumph and his evil laugh echoed off the walls.

* * *

The wind swept through the grass rustling it, the boar lifted its head as it nervously sniffed the air and surveyed the area around it. After a minute or two the boar went back to its grazing, grunting in delight as it fed. Little did it know that is was being stalked. Some ten meters away a predator lay in wait, its green eyes followed the boar waiting for it to lower its guard. Sakura silently pulled a kunai from her belt being careful not to let it dazzle in the light. She had been searching for an hour and this was the first edible thing she could find and she wasn't going to let it go to waste. Sakura pulled her arm back ready to strike when a shadow overhead startled the beast. "Sakura!" came a voice from behind her, Sakura spun on her heals to face her teacher.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura yelled angrily as she threw her kunai at the retreating pig hitting it precisely in the back of its neck killing it instantly.

"Sakura?" Kakashi questioned surprised by her sudden outburst .

"You do realise I have been out here for over an hour trying to find something decent to fill Naruto's bottomless pit," Sakura replied walking towards her prize and retrieving her kunai.

"You have been out here for an hour?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura picked up the rather large carcass and slung it across her shoulders looking over to Kakashi quizzically.

"Yeh Why?" she replied.

"Well if your here and I'm here, they're alone," Kakashi replied seriously. Sakura's eyes went wide with realisation. "We have to get back there NOW!" Kakashi yelled sprinting of with Sakura following close behind.

"Kakashi sensei I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, Naruto, he was hungry and I couldn't just let him starve and-"

"Sakura," Kakashi broke in, "Let's just hope that they are both still alive when we get back. If Sasuke wakes up there is no telling what could happen," he continued. Sakura replied with a nod and the pair increased their pace.

* * *

The Fox threw back his head and laughed long and hard. He was finally in control soon he would be in command of the entire world, not that bastard Madara who had enslaved him all those years ago. The fox lifted up his gigantean claw. He would delight in seeing the mangled bodies of his enemies. There they lay twisted, burnt and broken, they believed themselves to be strong but he was the strongest he was the one who would rule the-. He was stopped mid thought as the bodies erupted into a flock of birds, his eyes grew wide in rage as he realised his fatal mistake "NOOO!" he yelled enraged.

"YES!" Naruto yelled in reply as he fell from the ceiling. The fox looked up but it was too late Naruto fell punching the fox square in the nose crushing him to the ground, sending waves of chakra crashing around the area. Naruto flipped backwards off the fox landing next to his accomplice, who's eyes where fixated on the beast.

"Genjustu?" The fox groaned angrily his eyes glaring at the pair. He screamed in rage and charged at them only to be stopped as a large metal spike appeared out of nowhere, falling and stabbing him through the mouth, nailing him to the floor.

"This isn't your world beast it is mine," Sasuke began as more spikes fell pinning the fox's claws.

"No!" the fox replied angrily, "you had no time to create an illusion, when!" the beast demanded.

"The minute you dared look in to the eyes of an Uchiha your fate was sealed," Sasuke replied darkly. "And with your connection to Naruto severed as a result of your own greed and lust for power there is no way you can escape," Sasuke finished walking towards the beast and standing before it.

"You brat how dare you, how dare you think you can defeat me!" the fox replied, "Naruto he is trying to control you. If he has me your power is lost you have nothing without me!" The fox coaxed. Sasuke looked back towards Naruto, he could feel his will wavering once again.

"We have to seal him away again Naruto," Sasuke broke in interrupting Naruto's thoughts. His comrade didn't move he simply stood there. Sasuke moved away from the fox and back to Naruto. "Naruto," Sasuke repeated reaching out a hand. Naruto slapped his hand away and moved backward.

"You're not Sasuke," He replied coldly. Sasuke's eyes grew wide in confusion wondering what had bought this on.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke replied angrily taking another step towards Naruto. Naruto retreated again. "Naruto who else could I be?" Sasuke questioned.

"If your Sasuke why do you have two shadows?" Naruto said in a serious tone glaring at the person who stood in front of him. Sasuke snapped his head around.

"No," Sasuke exclaimed in a panic, "you can't be here Itachi destroyed you," he added stepping backwards. The shadow followed him growing larger before forming the shape of a person. The shape of Sasuke it stood up forcing itself from the ground that it's two dimensional form had occupied.

"Oh Sasuke," the shadow spoke in a hollow voice as it moved towards him. "Itachi could never destroy me for I am a part of you and he could never harm his little brother," It said grinning. Sasuke stepped back again retreating from the foreign being.

"A ninja afraid of his own shadow?" The Fox laughed.

"Stay out of this you!" Sasuke snapped glaring at the fox, "What do you want?" he demanded turning his attention back towards the figure.

"I want only what you want Sasuke," The shadow replied moving forward still, its hands spread wide. "I only want to see our parents again, we can't leave them there all alone can we?" the shadow questioned innocently. Sasuke froze his vision blurred, bloody screams ran through his mind, he couldn't move.

"Stay away from him!" Naruto yelled throwing a kunai at the figure only to watch it slip straight through its body. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled snapping Sasuke from his fear but it was too late the shadow was upon him.

* * *

Kakashi skidded into the cave closely followed by Sakura, they paused, they couldn't hear anything. "Thank goodness," Sakura exclaimed.

"No," Kakashi began, "it's too quiet" he added speeding forward once again down the twisting passageway that led to their hideout. As Kakashi rounded the bend he knew something must be wrong, he couldn't even hear Naruto's normally heavy breathing. Then he saw it what he had feared most. Sasuke had Naruto pinned by the throat against the wall Sharingan fixated on Naruto's eye. He was trying to take control of the fox to take the power it held.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he charged at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked and his head rolled to where the sound had come from. But he reacted too late and Kakashi crashed into him slamming him into the wall behind. Sasuke coughed his airways constricted by Kakashi's hand tightly gripping his throat, Naruto crumpled to the floor holding his head. Sakura sped round the corner realising what had happened, dumping the boar and rushing to Naruto's side.

"Naruto are you ok?" She asked concerned. Naruto opened his eyes and shook his head trying to form a picture of what had just happened. He remembered the shadow had attacked Sasuke and just as he was about to step in the scene just shattered. Naruto looked up towards Kakashi; when he attacked he must have broken Sasuke's focus. Sasuke's head band slipped from his head and clattered to the ground.

"You don't deserve to wear that," Kakashi growled tightening his grip around Sasuke's throat once more. Sasuke's eyes snapped opened glaring darkly at his former master.

"Kill me then," Sasuke replied darkly. Kakashi glared back, "or don't you have the guts?" Sasuke demanded a sinister smile breaking across his face. Kakashi pushed Sasuke further into the wall pulling back his fist and punching Sasuke. But his former student was fast blocking the punch with a free hand and kicking Kakashi in the stomach forcing him to release his grip and skidding backwards. The young Uchiha charged at his former teacher, Kakashi regained his balance, pushing up his headband to reveal his Sharingan. Sasuke grinned dropping at the last minute to slide through his opponent's legs then gathering himself up, speeding through the passageway.

"He's trying to escape!" Sakura yelled.

"I've got it," Kakashi replied speeding after him. Sasuke followed the twisting path, following the scent of fresh air. He could hear Kakashi's pursuit gaining behind him. _"It didn't matter," _he thought. "_It will all be over soon"_. Up ahead Sasuke could see daylight, he spun on his heels skidding backward and weaving hand signs. Kakashi rounded the bend seeing his student in the distance weaving familiar signs, "Shit!"

"Katon: Housenka no Justu!" Sasuke release a barrage of fire balls attacking Kakashi and propelling him out of the cave. "Hn," Sasuke exclaimed, he watched as he fell seeing Kakashi break through the cloud of smoke and charge a chidori. Sasuke fell freely allowing his former teacher to catch up as he zeroed in on his target. Sasuke knew he would wait till they were closer to the ground to strike, it would be harder for him to dodge that way.

Sakura flinched as she heard the impact of the fight, staring after the two as they left, it had all happened so fast she could barely keep up with their movements. Sakura's mind was bought back to reality by a groan of pain from Naruto. "Ah, Naruto are you ok, I knew we couldn't trust Sasuke, but don't worry Kakashi will take care of it," She announce triumphantly. Naruto could barely hear her, his head was thumping it felt like it was going to split open at any minute he doubled over holding it praying that the pain would go away. "Naruto hang in there," Sakura urged rubbing his back. She was concerned, Naruto wasn't struggling with any physical pain it was mental something she hadn't been trained to heal **(AN/: because she's useless!)**. Sasuke had done this, he had scarred Naruto like he had wanted to from the beginning, and all he wanted now was revenge on the world. The Sasuke she once knew and loved was gone, he had died, killed by this, this monster that stood before them.

* * *

"Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled interrupting her train of thought. "Where did Sasuke go?"

"He is gone, Kakashi dealing with him," Sakura replied curtly.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed sitting up and then wishing he hadn't.

"He was trying to take control of the fox Naruto he wants its power-"

"No!" Naruto yelled causing Sakura to flinch in surprised at his sudden outburst. "You're wrong, He was helping me," Naruto groaned before doubling over again. Sakura's eyes went wide, her mind processing what she had just heard. _"Was she wrong could this have been what Sasuke was talking about before? That he knew what he was doing, had he planned this? And if so,"_ she thought standing up, "_was_ _Kakashi about to make a huge mistake_?"

* * *

Kakashi pulled back his hand ready to strike just at the right moment which thanks to his Sharingan he could easily pinpoint, Sasuke would have no escape. Kakashi thrust his arm forward aiming for Sasuke's heart, he pierced the skin with little resistance from his enemy. "S_omething is wrong_," Kakashi thought. Normally Sasuke should have been able to dodge such an attack; he was prepared for that, or at least an attempt. Sasuke slammed into the ground, Kakashi using the impact forced his attack deeper into Sasuke's chest. His blood flooded from the wound. Kakashi looked up into Sasuke's smiling face. Kakashi's eyes grew wide as he realised, "shadow clone!" He exclaimed angrily as the Sasuke beneath him disappeared into a cloud of smoke. _"Where was the real Sasuke?"_ Kakashi thought and almost simultaneously came to a realisation. "NARUTO!" he yelled cursing himself for begin too eager to fight and finish what he had started. The jounin stood and launched himself towards the cave opening hoping he wouldn't be too late.

Sakura turned only to find Sasuke standing in her way. "Sasuke," Sakura exclaimed in surprise, which quickly turned to fear when she saw the darkness in Sasuke's eyes. She retreated a step "no Sasuke," was all she could mutter as the love of her life charged a chidori and pulled back his arm preparing to strike.

"Sasuke!" Naruto groaned, but it was too late he had already begun his attack. Sakura looked deep into Sasuke's eyes but she saw nothing all the light had left them the Sasuke she once loved was truly dead just as she was about to be.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as he skidded round the corner too late. All he could do was watch as suddenly Sasuke was slammed into the wall behind and pinned there as branches seemed to grow instantly from the walls trapping his hands and legs.

"Yamato taijo!" Sakura yelled in surprise and relief.

"I couldn't let you guys have all the fun," He replied smiling "Now what is going on?" He questioned confused by the drama.

"Yamato thank you," Kakashi said walking over to the other jounin and slapping his hand on his shoulder. "I think I can take it from here," He added moving towards the trapped Uchiha.

"You plan to kill him?" Sakura questioned stoically.

"Yes," Kakashi replied simply, stopping in front of the young Uchiha who only smiled wickedly at him.

"No you can't!" Naruto protested as Kakashi began to weave hand signs ignoring his abjections. Kakashi was just about finished when Yamato slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't kill him," he said sternly.

"Why?" Kakashi demanded his hands freezing.

"You haven't been to the front, you don't understand the justu the enemy is using," Yamato replied seriously. "Their soldiers cannot be killed because they are already dead," Yamato added.

"They can't be," Kakashi replied in surprise, shifting his gaze from Sasuke to Yamato and dropping his hands. "That was one of Orochimaru's justus," Kakashi thought out loud. "This must be the work of Kabuto," Kakashi paused before grabbing Sasuke's chin. "You knew this didn't you, you wanted me to kill you," Sasuke said nothing and only glared back. Kakashi released his grasp non to gently, exasperated by the silent youth.

"What will we do with him then?" Sakura questioned concerned. Yamato exhaled loudly defeated by the situation. He may have Sasuke trapped now but it was only a matter of time before he escaped.

"The only prison strong enough to hold Sasuke is Sasuke himself," Kakashi announced gazing around the room. Prompting Naruto to speak who had been silent up until now.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, "your wrong Sasuke was trying to help me!" Naruto urged before being crushed by a wave of pain and doubling over.

"You may think he was Naruto but he was just manipulating you," Kakashi replied curtly, turning back to face his former student "it's what he does," He added staring into the sinister eyes before him. "You will like this one Sasuke," He began, "I borrowed it from your brother," Sasuke's eyes grew wide but it was too late.

"Tsukuyomi!"

* * *

**If you couldn't tell this chapter is slightly longer then the last, a personal victory for me, I had to give my laptop away during my exams so I wouldn't get distracted from my studies to make amv's or write fanfics hmmm maybe I should change degrees. **

**So as always thanks Krisa for translating my mind and making it work, and to the readers thanks I guess for reading all this is wasn't really necessary but anyway don't forget to review I would like to hear what you think. Also I have written a short one shot kind of thing it's more real life Naruto then anything, revolving around Sasuke and Itachi it's not really finished but just read it and let me know if you think I should continue thanx xoxox**


	4. Yamato's Decission

**I know this has taken a long time but I was only typing this with one hand, I may or may not have fallen off my horse and broken my arm. I would tell you the whole story but it really isn't that interesting (I blame my editor it was her fault I fell) any way here is the much awaited next chapter enjoy :) **

**And I did finish this like 3 weeks ago but my editor was too lazy- (ok editor cutting in here, I was not lazy but I'm a lit major and I have story's to write ect.) As I was saying my editor was too lazy to edit this and her crazy horse horse is the reason I broke my arm! So anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"Kakashi no you don't know what you're doing!" Naruto yelled pushing himself up onto his feet only to be held back to by Sakura.

"Naruto no he can't be trusted!" she yelled holding the young ninja back with much effort. Kakashi took no notice of the commotion behind him as he focused on the dark eyes before him.

"Kakashi Senpai," Yamato questioned reaching out a hand but it was too late.

"You will like this one Sasuke," He began; "I borrowed it from your brother," Sasuke's eyes grew wide he struggled against his former teachers grip but Kakashi slammed him into the wall once more.

"Ahh," Sasuke growled in pain and anger. Kakashi only smiled in return knowing he had won.

"Tsukuyomi!" he yelled, his Mangekyou haringan spinning. Sasuke's eyes shifted wildly trying to escape the jounin's gaze but it was no use. Sasuke's hands began to tremble at the memory of his last encounter with this justu; until his body froze. His sight darkened and he was plunged into that world once again.

"No!" Naruto yelled pulling away from Sakura as he watched Sasuke's head sag, the tension in his body gone. Kakashi was breathing heavily using that justu was hard on his body as he was not an Uchiha, it had taken quite a toll on him. He released the young Uchiha allowing the boy's body to slump lifelessly to the ground as he staggered backwards falling only to be caught by Yamato.

"Kakashi Senpai!" Yamato yelled catching the Jounin's limp body. Naruto rushed to Sasuke's side dragging his comrade into a sitting position.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned leaning his friend against him for support and shaking him slightly, but the Uchiha's face was blank, his eyes glassy like a doll. "What have you done to him?" Naruto yelled at his master tearing his eyes away from his friend's vacant expression. "Kakashi!" he yelled again before realising Kakashi too was unconscious, from the strain of using his eye. Naruto knew all too well the last time Kakashi had used his eye was to help rescue Garra; which resulted in his hospitalisation for some time. He relaxed again realising his anger was wasted on the present situation. Sakura rushed to Yamato's side.

"He's fine, just unconscious, although he will need a few days rest," She stated placing her hand over Kakashi's forehead. Yamoto exhaled relieved, "bring him over here," Sakura gestured walking over to the bed previously occupied by Naruto. Yamato picked up the unconscious jounin and carried him over to the indicated spot.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled just as Yamato had gently laid his senpai onto the mattress. Sakura snapped he head around to face her comrade, her eyes raked over him and the unconscious Uchiha. For a second Naruto though he saw a glimmer of pity in her eyes but it was replaced with anger.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked directing the question more towards Yamato and ignoring Naruto's plea.

"Hmm," Yamato replied as he pulled a blanket over the sleeping Kakashi. "With Kakashi senpai unconscious and a war raging on around us I don't believe there is much we can do other than to sit tight and wait for him to recover," Naruto looked helplessly over towards his teammates. "I doubt we will be able to sneak past the enemy carrying two unconscious comrades," he added gesturing towards both Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto relaxed a little knowing that Yamato was on his side and more importantly on Sasuke's. Yamato looked around the room sensing the tension between his two young accomplices. "Sakura," Yamato said suddenly breaking the silence and almost making the chunnin jump out of her skin but then quickly recovering her composure. "What are you going to do about this bore you caught?" Sakura at first was confused forgetting that hunger was the reason she had left Naruto and Sasuke alone in the first place.

"Oh um right," she replied looking around the cave trying to remember what had happened to the carcass. "Well," she began when she located the bore "we can't exactly cook it in here," She added looking around the cave a knowing that fire is not such a good idea inside. At the mention of food Naruto felt his stomach rumble. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days and realised he was probably right. "How am I supposed to cook it then?" Sakura asked walking over to the animal and inspecting it.

"Looks like there is no helping it we will have to cook it out side," Yamato suggested.

"But where behind enemy lines, we could be spotted from a mile away with a fire alone not to mention the smoke," Sakura moaned, defeated.

"Well you know what they say," Yamato added cheerily walking over to her and picking up the carcass.

"What's that?" Sakura asked dully, knowing it would be something no one has ever said.

"The closer to danger the further from harm," Yamato replied heading for the entrance to the cave.

"It's not like that's a rule," Sakura called after him "Yamato taijo!" she yelled after a few seconds chasing after him but just before she left she turned to her teammate, "Naruto don't go anywhere!" she said firmly waving her finger at him. Naruto pouted before replying.

"Like I would," even though that was exactly what he was planning, Sakura knew him all too well. Sakura paused before leaving, throwing Naruto a knowing look before running after their dinner. Naruto sighed and looked over his friend's lifeless body wondering what horrors he was facing at that moment, before being interrupted by his stomach growling again demanding to be filled.

He shifted Sasuke's weight so he could stand and gathered up his friend carrying him with much effort, due to the fact he was still recovering from his last fight and that Sasuke was almost as heavy as he was; over to the bed he previously occupied. Naruto pulled up the covers and closed the Uchiha's eyes not liking the dark emptiness that was reflected there. He rested his hand on Sasuke's forehead covering the hidden leafs symbol the one thing that Naruto believed made them equals. He sighed at distant memories that bubbled to the surface and smiled sadly at his friend before feeling a sudden pain behind his left eye. His hand flew to it as he squeezed it shut. Naruto could feel tears run down his cheek but when he pulled his hands away is saw not water but blood covering his hands. "Ahh," Naruto exclaimed doubling over and holding his eyes once more. "What is this," Naruto moaned when suddenly they snapped open. Naruto's eyes rolled around the room watching as black feathers began to fall from the sky slowly reducing the room to darkness. A feather floated close to Naruto's face it was so black it was shiny and in it he could see his reflection clearly but it was not what he was expecting. In Naruto's eye spun a very familiar mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

"We can roast this up with a couple of mushrooms that I found and it will be a feast fit for well Naruto I guess," Yamato said to himself cheerfully realising no one was around. The jounin began to form hand signs focussing his chakra.

"Yamato Taijo!" Sakura's voice came from behind.

"Over here Sakura," Yamato called back as he finally clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground causing wood to grow and form a roasting spit.

"Yamato Taijo?" Sakura questioned as she came into the clearing a couple hundred metres from the entrance to their hideout. "Do you really think this is necessary? Survival 101 taught us that a fire behind enemy lines was suicide," the young ninja stressed gesturing to the fire Yamato was trying to start.

"Normally that is true," Yamato stated chipping a kunai across his flint in an attempt to create a spark. "However didn't survival 101 also state that while trapped behind enemy lines and far from support keeping up your moral is the more important thing?"

"Yes well," Sakura replied thinking back to her first survival lesson with team seven and Kakashi sensei. It was strange to think of such innocent times and how much had changed. Back then a D rank mission was something she dreaded but now she would do anything to be able to complete task as simple as catching a cat or cleaning a river. She sighed out loud at the realisation that after so long the one thing she had wished for had come true. Team seven her family was together again but she never wanted it to be under these circumstances. To think that the twelve year old boy she had grown up with admire and even loved could be capable of such things. She felt something cool and wet slide down her cheek and was surprised to find that she was crying.

"Sakura are you listening?" Sakura suddenly realised that the jounin was still in the middle of his explanation.

"Um yeh I mean yes," Sakura replied quickly wiping away her tears and moving over to where Yamato was still struggling to light the fire.

"I was saying that Naruto has been through a lot lately and it's obvious that he feels somewhat responsible for this war and what has happened to Sasuke," Yamato began as Sakura knelt down beside him "a warm hearty meal can do wonders for a man's outlook," Yamato added smiling. Sakura realised what he was getting at and realised it _had_ been a while since she had, had a warm meal. She smiled back at the Jounin before snatching the flint and kunai from his hands.

"If we are going to do this I better look after the cooking otherwise we could be here all night," Sakura replied striking the flint and sparking a fire first go.

"I guess you're right," Yamato replied laughing.

"You two seem to be awfully happy while your comrades are dying," both Yamato and Sakura froze realising they had stupidly let their guard down both ninja spun on the spot to face the new threat.

"So the rat has come out of hiding," Yamato called standing up as Sakura followed suit.

"Yamato, who is that?" Sakura whispered to the jounin as she took in the sound ninja's appearance.

"Yes although his appearance has changed he is still the same Kabuto who betrayed the leaf," Yamato replied.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Kabuto replied over hearing their conversation. "I am far more powerful then I have ever been!" He yelled spreading his arms wide.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be busy doing Madras Bidding?" Yamato jibed glaring at the traitorous medical-nin.

"You think he is the master mind behind this plan?" Kabuto replied smugly, glaring back at the jounin.

"I wouldn't say master mind, more like fool," Yamato spat.

"Oh really I think I know someone who would disagree with you there," Kabuto replied as he began to weave some hand signs. Yamato followed suit weaving signs as Sakura readied a kunai.

"Sakura when you can I want you to get back to that cave and check on Naruto this could well just be a distraction," Yamato whispered to the young ninja. Sakura nodded in return grounding herself ready to run when she had the chance. "Here I go!" Yamato warned. "Wood style-"

"Wood style-" **(an/ I swear I can't find anywhere the name of this guys justu's so yeh that's the best I got)**

"But that's impossible," Yamato spat in shock "the only other person that can do this justu is..."Yamato added eyes wide with confusion.

"The first Hokage," Sakura whispered slowly her eyes glued to the figure that stood before them as Kabuto's wicked laughter filled the air.

* * *

The room began to swirl as black feathers fell from nowhere _"what's happening?" _Naruto thought as he watched the light be consumed by darkness. "Naruto!" a voice called, the young ninja snapped his head up surprised, to find familiar face staring back at him.

"Your, but what?" was all Naruto could utter before doubling over; his eye felt like it was on fire.

"Yes I am, this is gen-justu," the figure began. "Naruto here," they added grabbing Naruto's shoulder and placing a hand on the unconscious Uchiha's forehead. Naruto's eye's fluttered open the pain from his eye gone he looked around unsure of where he was although he had an idea.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"We're in his mind."

"Ew we're in Sasuke's brain," Naruto replied recoiling his arms as if he had received an electric shock.

"Not physically."

"Oh," Naruto replied relaxing, "I knew that."

"Follow me we have to find Sasuke."

"So where is he," Naruto asked following the caped figure through a series of twisting corridors.

"Trapped," the figure replied.

"Trapped where?" Naruto asked again.

"That's why we're here to find him, and bring him back."

"Ah," Naruto replied understanding...somewhat.

"This way," the figure urged as they turned down yet another dark corridor. Naruto followed the dark figure through the twists and turns of the maze like structure that was Sasuke's mind.

"How do you know where to go?" Naruto asked after some time.

"Nobody knows Sasuke better than I do," they replied turning to smile at the young ninja.

"hmm," was all Naruto could reply. The pair where silent for some time as they stealthily navigated their way through the young Uchiha's mind, "God this place goes on forever," Naruto commented sighing loudly.

"Sasuke's mind is complex, it has been twisted by a sinister force."

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied confused.

"You will soon find out, we are here," the figure replied gesturing for Naruto to follow. As he turned the corner he found himself in a large room. In the middle surrounded by mist was an iron cage. Its bars were twisted and sharp sticking out at irregular angles.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled when he recognised the shadowed figure in the centre of the cage.

"Naruto," his accomplice yelled as the young ninja ran over to the cage and grabbing the bars flinching as he touched them, feeling a cold chill run through his body.

"Ahh!" Naruto exclaimed stepping back a few paces. He looked back to the shadowy figure and through the darkness he could see two red eyes staring at him.

"What are you doing here," Sasuke demanded glaring. Naruto gapped didn't he need rescuing wasn't this why he was here? "Itachi," He added as Naruto's accomplice stepped forward.

"I'm here to get rid of you," Itachi replied calmly. Sasuke laughed in return, but it didn't sound like him it sounded...evil.

"Because you did a great job with that the first time," He replied smiling. Itachi glared and in an instant he was inside the cage and holding Sasuke off the floor by the throat.

"What have you done with my brother?" Itachi demanded. Sasuke's body remained limp and the smile didn't leave his face.

"What have I done? You were the one who created me," Sasuke or whoever he was replied. Naruto was having a hard time keeping up.

"What's going on? If that not Sasuke who is it?"

"This is the shadow that has consumed him," Itachi replied.

"Please, at least tell him the whole story," Sasuke or the shadow replied. Itachi glared in return squeezing his brother's neck tighter.

"What do you mean, how can you not be Sasuke? What have you done?" Naruto yelled grabbing the bars of the cage once again and shaking them ignoring the sharp coldness.

"But I am Sasuke; just a part of him he has repressed for so long isn't that right ni-chan?" The shadow replied his head rolling to face Naruto. "All those repressed feelings of jealousy, hate, abandonment, despair, desire, all those made me such a damaged soul," the shadow added rolling his head back to face Itachi smiling.

"You lie this is Madara's doing, It was never suppose to be this way for him!" Itachi replied angrily.

"He may have raised me but you were the one that started this all, it's all your fault," the shadow replied smugly.

"I know that's why I'm here now," Itachi replied a glimmer of determination in his eye. The Shadow flinched as Itachi raised his free hand and placed in on Sasuke's forehead.

"NO!" The Shadow screamed in pain a noise that sounded foreign coming from Sasuke's lips.

"Mangekou Sharingan," Itachi said as he activated his powerful eyes pulling the struggling figure up as to catch his gaze. Naruto watched as a frown creased the brow of the powerful shinobi and he saw the Uchiha's hand clench and pull upwards as if pulling something of his comrade's forehead. He flinched when he hear Sasuke's blood curdling scream.

"Stop it," Naruto yelled shaking the bars harder "Your hurting him," He added concerned.

"It's the only way Naruto-kun; Sasuke must endure," Itachi replied a slight hint of sadness or maybe guilt in his voice. Naruto's grip on the bars loosened and he relaxed slightly.

"Ni-chan please!" Sasuke screamed suddenly one of his hands gripped Itachi's "I just want to be with Ha-ha and Chi-chi," He continued in a strained voice. (AN/I thought this was more appropriate then Okasan and Otosan because they mean mother and father where ha-ha and Chi-chi mean mummy and daddy thought it was cutter more childish anyway...)

"Not yet you have to fix what you have done only then can you be forgiven," Itachi replied grimly as he continued to pull at the invisible force with much effort. The shadow or Sasuke, Naruto wasn't sure anymore continued to struggle as Itachi's hand pulled further and further away from Sasuke's head. Naruto didn't get what was happening as far as he could see Itachi was just grabbing at thin air but then he would blink and for a split second he saw it. He faltered slightly in shock at what he had seen or what he thought he had seen. Itachi had it, a black fog with nasty red eyes it was all over the young Uchiha clinging to him tearing at his skin, Naruto rubbed his eyes but again saw nothing. Itachi's eyes grew wide and with one final yank of the hand Sasuke screamed before falling limp and silent. Itachi dropped his unconscious brother turning his attention to the invisible present he held in his hands. The older Uchiha threw the invisible force against the cage shattering the bars. Naruto watched the bars bend and deform before him; releasing his grip he rushed towards his fallen friend. "Don't let it close Naruto," Itachi warned dropping into a ready fighting stance.

"Let what close," Naruto wondered out loud looking around nervously as he pulled Sasuke into a more comfortable position.

"This," Itachi replied straightening up "Amaterastu," He yelled as black flames appeared burning bright and lighting up the dim room revealing the threat. A dark fog appeared its eyes dark and penetrating as it wavered in and out of visibility.

"What is that?" Naruto asked his eyes growing wide with understanding as he looked from the shadow to the unconscious Sasuke.

"It's the result of Madera's will after he twisted and manipulated my brother's mind," Itachi replied angrily not taking his eyes off the floating mass. Naruto looked up watching Itachi as he edged towards the fog. The light from the black flames danced across the elder Uchiha's face masking his expression. "When I... murdered our clan I shattered him, that is how he got in that was the weakness he needed," Itachi continued gesturing to the floating mass. Naruto's eye's were glued to the floating cloud. This was the work of him, Madera he was the cause of all of this.

"We have to destroy it!" Naruto yelled Standing up.

"Naruto?" Itachi replied surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Sasuke is my brother to and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him back," Naruto replied tightening his head band and walking over to Itachi. The older Uchiha nodded his understanding amazed how the youth could have such faith with all that his brother had done. Naruto smiled widey at the man and was about to continue when an eerie voice broke the silence.

"How touching," The voice began, Naruto and Itachi's head snapped towards the sound realising it was coming from the shadow.

"What," Naruto gasped eye wide with confusion. Both ninja's watched as the shadow grew and changed until it resembled a very familiar form.

* * *

**AN: Confused yet? Haha, there was a serious lack of Sasuke in this chapter, ew I'm becoming Kishimoto! Well because of my prolonged absence (totally not my fault,) there was a nice lengthyish chapter for you. **


	5. Sasuke's Hangover

**I'm back did you miss me? I missed me this is the very hung-over version of the next chapter Happy New Year to a happy new chapter :) Uncut ;) **

**Because my editor is still passed out on the couch :P and I couldn't think of what chapter to call it couldn't remember what I had already written so yeh...**

**Hmmm it was hard to write this chapter because action scenes are so overwhelming so much to think about ahhhhhhh. ENJOY :)**

* * *

The Pair dodged a sweeping arm from the shadowy figure who laughed in delight at their surprise as chakra swirled around it. Black winds swirled growing larger and more powerful as roaring winds tore and ripped at the ninja. The dark cyclone was as interrupted by two large hand like wings pushing waves of dark energy at the pair. "Impossible," Itachi breathed as he grounded himself using both hands holding the wave at bay.

"That's the curse mark," Naruto gasped dodging and weaving around the waves of energy pulling a kunai from his belt. He rushed the creature dodging its desperate attempts to fend off the shinobi and plunged his knife into its heart. Naruto glared into the black eyes of the beast forcing the knife deeper still. The beast's head lolled back its body freezing, for the briefest moment Naruto believed it was over until the creatures head rolled forward again its eyes a glow.

"Stupid boy," It smirked in its strange disjointed voice "You really think I have one of those?" it asked before grabbing Naruto by the throat in its crushing grip. Its black eyes swirling into Sharingan's (AN/ Because apparently everyone has those now) pulling his body off the ground constricting his breathe.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no justu!" Itachi yelled as a fire ball engulfed the shadow dissipating it. Naruto fell to the ground with a thud gasping out for breathe, Itachi ran to his side.

"But I don't understand how did you know that would work?" Naruto questioned breathlessly.

"I have fought this creature before I thought it was over then, I was wrong," Itachi replied stoically eyes scanning the area waiting for the beast to reappear. Naruto staggered to his feet holding his neck.

"What you have fought this thing before?" Naruto asked confused.

"Not I particularly but Itachi has," Itachi replied simply "It is stronger this time though," he added spinning and releasing another fireball just before a dark wave crushed the pair.

"What?" Naruto asked again eyes searching the older Uchiha's face.

"I am not Itachi I am merely a justu put in place by him to protect his brother from this beast," Itachi replied.

"So where is Itachi?" Naruto asked still confused.

"Dead," Itachi replied simply his eyes narrowing as he searched for the beast. Naruto got the hint and spun scanning the area for the shadow finding nothing he sighed dropping his head before he realised.

"Itachi," He said cautiously. Itachi turned to him eyebrow raised questioningly. Naruto's eyes fell and Itachi followed them.

"Shit," He exclaimed when he saw two shadows beneath him.

* * *

A clang of metal rang out around the valley as Yamato engaged the Hokage. He lunged at the father of the leaf village the man he most respected the man he was made from. "I am sorry my child," The First began as he lunged dodged and weaved around the captains attacks.

"How are they doing this Hokage-sama," Yamato replied grabbing hold of the First's writs and staring into his soulless eyes.

"Some sort of reanimation justu," The First replied spinning and throwing Yamato over his head. Yamato landed skidding to a halt next to Sakura who was in awe of the scene before her.

"Sakura," Yamato called breaking her day dream.

"Ah yes Yamato-taijo," She replied slightly flustered and embarrassed to be caught off guard by her leader.

"Have you figured out the justu yet," He replied before charging back into the battle weaving signs and creating a wooden cage around the Hokage.

"Oh right," She replied turning her analytical eye on the battle then she remembered it was Kabuto that instigated this fight but he didn't seem to be participating. She looked up the cliff face to where he was positioned his hands frozen in a chakra focusing sign. _"It's him he is the one controlling the Hokage but that doesn't make sense, I know I have seen many other ninja on the battle field also controlled in this way but I have never seen Kabuto present until now,"_ Sakura thought her eyes swinging from the cloaked ninja to the raging battle as the First Hokage broke through the wooden bars and lunged at Yamato. The pair weaved and dodged both trying to break through each other's defence both seeming to be an even match for the other. Suddenly there was an opening and the Hokage took it aiming a deadly punch right at the Jounin. Yamato realised too late and swivelled on the spot to find a fist frozen in the air mere inches from connecting with his jaw. The Hokage shook with concentration.

"Move!," He commanded through gritted teeth as Yamato step out of harm's way and the Hokage released the punch. Sakura watched this display and quickly looked up to Kabuto who was also shaking she could just make out a bead of sweat drip of his nose as it glistened in the afternoon sun. _"Kabuto is weakening," _She thought he eyes trailing back to the battle _"Now is my chance!"_

* * *

Itachi launched himself into the air flipping over and aiming a fire ball at the ground dissipating the shadow once more. "How do we get rid of this thing?" Naruto yelled as he also jumped out of the way landing a few metres from Itachi.

"I don't think we can," He replied eyes shifting searching for where the next attack may come from. Naruto's eyes widened.

"There has to be a way!" He yelled his gaze catching Sasuke's limp body a few metres away all of a sudden inspiration hit. Naruto took a final scan before dropping his stance and launching himself towards his fallen friend. His skidded to a halt next to Sasuke his body cold and lifeless he knelt beside him. "Sasuke," He said slowly looking for any kind of reaction and getting nothing. "Sasuke come on," He yelled this time shaking his friend slightly.

"Naruto..." Itachi began coming to his side.

"He is mine now," The shadow laughed, an evil laugh that echoed around the space. Naruto's head snapped towards the sound eyeing the beast his rage building.

"You did this to him you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he charged head first at the creature.

"Naruto!" Itachi yelled. Naruto ignored his called and continued his attack, the shadow smirked an expression that looked so foreign on Sasuke's face, the faced it had stolen. Naruto spun throwing a Kunai at the beast which it knocked away easily with its claw like hand. Naruto skidded to a halt creating a clone and forming a rasengan determination flickering in his eyes.

"This was not what I wanted for you Sasuke," Itachi spoke to the still form as he watched Naruto's valiant display. "You have always been stubborn though," He added almost to himself.

Naruto Charged at the shadow rasengan in hand and clone leading the way slicing through the oncoming waves of darkness. The Shadow growled at the ninja's persistence and raised its arm ready to send another wave crashing into the energetic ninja but screamed a twisted animalistic sound as its arm was cut through. Its head swivelled to find the older ninja katana in hand Sharingan swirling. "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled the shadows head snapped back but it was too late as the young shinobi's attack connected with its chest, pulling another twisted yell from its lips before the figure dissipated. "So you think that did it?" Naruto asked looking around.

"No," Itachi replied simply, Naruto opening his mouth to ask how he knew when Itachi continued "He hasn't woken yet," Naruto nodded his understanding.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Naruto questioned clearly frustrated. Before being thrown of his feet by a sudden wave of energy, he landed heavily on his back knocking the wind out of him. Before he could get up the shadow was upon him a shadowy blade thrust at the grounded ninja. "Naruto!" Itachi yelled as a clang or metal rang around the area.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes he didn't feel any pain but then again he could already be dead, could he even die here he thought. The shadow growled angrily as Naruto's gaze fell upon katana barring the shadowy weapon from its prey. Naruto followed the blade to its user "Sasuke!" He said in surprise. Sasuke's eye glanced at Naruto before focusing back on the creature before him and with a flick of his wrist he sent the beast's blade flying. The created screeched and disappeared as Sasuke lunged at it, the Uchiha's eyes narrowed as he studied the clearing smoke left behind. "Sasuke you're... awake!" Naruto yelled again getting up and moving towards his comrade. He came to a stop as the tip of Sasuke's sword was poised between his eyes. "Ahh Sasuke?" Naruto stammered nervously.

"Now now outoto is that any way to treat your friend?" Itachi asked placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I guess you're who is to blame for this," Sasuke replied lowering his Katana.

"I had to be prepared just in case you needed some... guidance," Itachi replied removing his hand and gesturing to Naruto.

"You planned this?" Sasuke asked coldly, now turning to his brother glaring at him.

"I needed to be sure," Itachi replied calmly.

"Ah guys," Naruto interrupted, both Uchiha's turned to him and understood his interruption as a wave of shadow crashed down on the group. They all landed Naruto skidding to a halt not far from Sasuke. "Sasuke you need to fight this thing," Naruto urged, Sasuke steadied himself taking in the form before him. "_His old self,"_ he thought consumed by hate and revenge those dark emotions controlled him, but no longer. He launched forward charging his chidori along his blade sliding through the dark waves and the reaching arm of the beast. He spun and kicked the beast sending it flying into a wall the shadow looked up finding Sasuke upon him standing over his body blade poised ready to strike. Sasuke stabbed at the beast but stopped short of its chest as his hand hesitated.

"You can't kill me you need me, I am your strength Sasuke," the shadow began almost seductively. Sasuke's hand began to shake as his will wavering and the shadow as a result began to grow. The dark power rising dying the area in black.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running towards the pair only to be thrown back by a huge burst of energy resinating from the creature.

"Come Sasuke look how far you have come since you accepted me we are so powerful so strong I am what you need to avenge your clan," The shadow continued.

"No," Itachi began appearing at the younger Uchiha's side his hand grabbing the sword urging his brother to continue but still he made no move to attack he was frozen conflicted by what he knew and what he wanted.

"You have no power here Uchiha!" The shadow yelled triumph in its voice. "Kill him Sasuke seek revenge once more for your clan!" The shadow yelled in its screechy animalistic voice. "Kill Him!"

"No," Naruto yelled as he broke through grabbing the hilt and pushing it into the chest of the beast snapping Sasuke out of his daze who charged his chidori running it down the blade and into the beast. The shadow screamed a horrible sound in its desperation it clawed at the group only to pushed back by Itachi.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no justu!"The shadow dissipated and the group where surrounded by a deafening silence as the beast was finally slain.

"It's Over," Naruto sighed as he looked over to Itachi who smiled before erupting into a flock of birds that swarmed at the young ninja. "Ah what the hell," Naruto yelled swinging at the birds before the same pain from his eyes bloomed to life once more and he clamped his eyes shut.

"Naruto?" Sasuke yelled almost sounding like he was concerned Naruto thought before he wrenched his eyes open finding himself in the cave he had recovered in. He blinked a couple more times trying to figure out whether what he had seen was a dream or not. He looked around the space searching for some kind of sign his eyes fell on his sleeping comrade and he found a single dark feather next to his head. Naruto picked it up examining its shine surface then realising what had happened threw it away and turned back to his friend grabbing his shoulders and shaking him not too gently.

"Sasuke!" he called, no response he called again "come on wake up you stubborn brat!" He yelled finally. At that the Uchiha's eyes flicked opening slightly, Naruto sat back allowing Sasuke some room to sit up. The raven haired boy sat up slowly his eyes glassy and unfocused. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked the boy turned to him awareness of where he was dawning on him.

"Naruto?" Naruto broke out into a huge smile relieved mostly that his friend wasn't permanently brain damaged or whatever from the battle they had just had. "What are you smiling at?" Sasuke asked eyebrow raised _"yep same old Sasuke," _Naruto thought thankfully.

"I'm just-"But he was interrupted by a huge crash as a battle raged close by.

* * *

Yamato pushed himself up to a somewhat upright position he breathed heavily and spat out blood from his mouth wiping it on his sleeve. He hoped Sakura would figure this out soon because he didn't know how much longer he could take this. The first paused and took a deep breath straining against some internal battle. Yamato noticed this and glance up at Kabuto he must be losing his control he thought before the Hokage was upon him again jamming him in the ribs then spinning and slicing him across the chest with a kunai. Yamato yelled out in pain as he flew backwards landing awkwardly on the ground. Sakura heard this sound and quickly turned to see her leader on the floor at the mercy of his foe. She faltered in her run up the cliff wondering whether she should step in only deciding the best thing she could do for the captain was to stop Kabuto. He was the key to this whole war he must be stopped. She flipped over the edge pausing before charging at the cloaked figure kunai at the ready. She threw it exploding tag attached chasing after it her decoy. Kabuto saw the young konoichi coming seeing through her attack he swayed dodging the oncoming projectile and turning to the ninja blocking her left hook and returning his own which she ducked flipped backwards just in time to avoid a knee to the chest. She skidded to a halt and punched at the ground creating almost an instant fissure in the unstable earth of the cliff top causing pieces to break free and fall to the valley below. Sakura charges at the ninja made unstable by the sudden shift in earth she came forward again dodging needles thrown by the enemy ninja she wheeled around changing angles throwing more kunai at the traitorous ninja pushing him backwards into...

* * *

There was a huge explosion overhead Yamato had seen Sakura reach the top and was sure she could handle herself. He kicked out at the First pushing him backwards as he formed signs slamming his hands to the ground creating a wooden barrier between himself and his rival. He collapsed to the ground exhausted his breathing heavy he can hear the Hokage breaking through the barricade he had created and he pushed himself up once more trying to ready himself but it was too late the Hokage was above him ready to strike his sad eyes staring down on his kinsman whom he was forced to murder.

"RASENGAN!" Came a familiar voice that he couldn't quite place at this moment. "Yamato taijo are you ok?" Yamato blinked a few time squinting as Naruto pulled him to his feet supporting his weight.

"Naruto?" He asked in awe "But how?"

"I heal quickly remember," Naruto replied cheerfully. From what Yamato could see there was not a scratch on him although the one from his stomach was covered so he couldn't be sure. Suddenly Yamato remembered his responsibilities.

"Naruto, Sakura she is-"they where interrupter by another explosion from up above.

* * *

Sakura lunged through the smoke aiming for her enemy _"I can finish this here," _she thought moving on pure adrenaline. She got close enough putting her legionary Thai justu skills to good use. The young girl charged in giving the former Konaha ninja a swift uppercut then grabbing his head about to guide it to her knee when a movement caught her eye a white snake lunged at her and she was unprepared to block it. Suddenly there was a flash of sliver and the snake's head fell to the ground in the same instant Kabuto's cloak erupted into a swarm of snakes all lunging for blood but she was already being carried away. It all happened so fast she looked up at her saviour expecting Naruto but was shocked at what she found, "Sasuke?" she yelled alarmed as he carried her a safe distance from the traitorous ninja. The Uchiha stopped placing Sakura on the ground so she could stand for a moment he turned giving her a meaningful look before he sped off charging at Kabuto sword dripping with the blood of its previous prey. Kabuto jumped and skidded backwards eyes furious and just as Sasuke was upon him the Uchiha skidded to a halt and jumped backwards as Madara appeared out of nowhere. Sasuke landed just in front of Sakura he eyed the masked figure before straightening up from his fighting stance.

* * *

**And cliff hanger there was going to be more but I'm hung-over and it probs wouldn't make sense till next time (btw I'm hoping to finish this story by the end of the month so I can get rid of it coz the manga is soooo boring right now I'm kinda over it) :( xx**


	6. Kabuto's Cunning

**OMG Sasuke is back in the manga this calls for another chapter :D he is finally back well for two chapters at least haha.**

**Oh btw there is a lot of back a forth at the start of this chapter just letting you know so you don't get confused :)**

* * *

An eerie gust swept across the battle field whipping the cloak covered enemy as he braced himself for the attack. Sasuke charged towards his former mentor his steely gaze locked on his prey. Then he sensed it, a familiar chakara. Sasuke paused mid step, skidding to a halt before quickly jumping backwards just in time. There was a flash of light revealing a masked figure who seemed to rise from nowhere. Sasuke stood up from his fighting stance taking in the masked man.

"Madara,"

* * *

Naruto and Yamato looked up at the cliff face watching the battle. The young shinobi squinted against the afternoon sun trying to make out who the masked figure was but was distracted by a strangled groan to his right. The first Hokage regained his footing after Naruto's fatal attack. "I almost forgot about you." Naruto began to ready himself to fight the man. He lowered himself into a ready stance as the man charged toward him, weaving signs as he zigzagged towards his enemy. Naruto glared at the man ready; before an idea hit him he raised a questioning eyebrow at the man and stood up. "Hey old man you look familiar." He began bringing the enemy ninja to a stand still, confused by the sudden turn in atmosphere. He skidded to a halt, mere metres from the other ninja and his mentor. "You look so familiar like I have seen your face before," Naruto began holding his chin in a pondering gesture.

"Ah Naruto," Yamato interrupted. "This is the first Hokage Harishima, the father of our village," He informed the young ninja in a strained voice, his body still recovering from his battle with the deadly ninja who was now looking inquisitively at the blonde shinobi before him.

"OH YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed walking over to the other ninja and peering into his face. "I have seen your face, I have seen it every day since, well since I can remember," He added smiling.

"You are ninja's from the hidden leaf?" The First Hokage questioned his body shaking as his will wavered from Kabuto's hold. Naruto looked up to his brow realising he had misplaced his head band.

"Yeah my name is Naruto Uzumaki from the Village hidden in the leaves, Konoha," He replied happily.

"You are the founder of our village," Yamato added holding his side but gesturing to his headband.

"Then you are both my children and I will not fight against my own," The Hokage announced standing up straight with some effort as if straining against some invisible chain. "You will control me no longer!" The Hokage yelled turning as he sprang up the cliff summoning branches to aid his climb.

* * *

Sasuke eyed the masked man looking from him to Kabuto; wind blew dust around the area and apart from the rustling of grass nearby, it was silent. Sakura tensed knowing too well just who this new enemy was and what he was capable of. Suddenly the Hokage berthed the cliff top and was upon his foe, Kabuto, who was visibly struggling to keep control. Cursing he began to weave signs; his hands moving in a blur, but he had been carless as roots burst from the ground quickly ensnaring his body. Kabuto's eyes went wide with surprise but then narrowed in a smirk as the first sailed through the air towards him. Kabuto watched as his eyes red with fury suddenly became wide as the life left him, his body became slack falling to the earth in a heap. Kabuto laughed at this, it was a pity to lose such a valuable piece but self preservation always came first, always. Kabuto was then able to break free from the constricting roots with the aid of a concealed kunai as he watched his puppet crumbled to dust (AN/I haven't been reading the manga so I just made this bit up :P). Sakura shrieked at the horrifying scene before quickly covering her mouth her hands stifling her cries.

* * *

Naruto watched the Hokage reach the top and was glad he was on their side now. Naruto was amazed at the skill and finesse of the Hokage as he rushed up the cliff face, but was bought back as Sakura's blood curdling scream filled the area. Naruto's body went cold his hair standing on end, fearing the worst he rushed at the cliff, bounding up it and launching himself over the top. He landed with a thud in time to see the Hokage's body crumple to the ground and disintegrate, swept away with the wind. "You Bastard," Naruto yelled charging at the laughing Kabuto as he hacked at the remaining vines.

"Naruto wait," Sasuke yelled sprinting after him and pulling him back just as Madara appeared in front of them.

"Sasuke, so this is where you have been," Madara announced as the pair slid backwards. Sasuke only glared in return pulling Naruto up to standing.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in surprise running to meet him.

"Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked turning to her.

"Yeh I'm fine," she replied quickly her eyes narrowing at the masked man.

"What brings you here Madara don't you have a world to destroy," Sasuke remarked glaring at the man.

"Really Sasuke you would talk to your Grandfather in that tone?" Madara replied coolly.

"WHAT! HE'S YOU'RE GANDFATHER!" Naruto yelled eyes wide in shock, finger pointing from Sasuke to the masked man. Sasuke turned back to him eyebrow raised in a questioning look. Sakura grabbed Naruto's ear pulling him in close.

"Of course they're related; Madara was the head of the Uchiha so was Sasuke's father it makes sense Naruto," She hissed into his ear.

"What Sasuke's dad was the head of the Uchiha?" Naruto whispered back.

"Seriously Naruto I thought he was supposed to be like you best friend or something; didn't you pay any attention to his flash backs?" She whispered back in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah well I um," Naruto replied fidgeting with his fingers. "But there were so many and they were so long," Sakura rolled her eyes but let go of his ear turning back to the issue at hand.

"Naruto," Sasuke began seriously turning to face the pair. Naruto understood immediately what he wanted.

"Sakura," Naruto said turning to the pink haired girl. "You should go and see to Yamato Taijo he was badly injured during his fight."

"Yeh ok, but what about you two?" Sakura replied, concern flickering in her eyes as they passed from Naruto to Sasuke.

"Sakura you can count on us believe it," Naruto replied, his trade mark smile stretched across his face.

"I want to help you guys this time Naruto you don't have to do this-"

"Yes I do, I have to protect the ones that I love," Naruto replied a determined glimmer in his eye.

"But Naruto," Sakura replied tears threatening in her eyes.

"I now know why I was given this power, the power of the nine tails, for this reason to protect my friends and bring about peace to the ninja world," Naruto replied turning to look at Sasuke, who nodded in agreement.

"What if you lose control? Yamoto won't be able to help you this time," She added grabbing at Naruto's sleeve. "You can't sacrifice yourself to save us."

"He won't; I will help him," Sasuke commented looking back on the pair. "Your needed Sakura, go," Sasuke added sternly. Naruto nodded in agreement looking from one comrade to the other. Sakura smiled letting go of Naruto and turning away in time to brush a fallen tear. She walked to the edge and just as she jumped she heard Naruto call.

"Oh Sakura I think I pulled my stitches again," He called. Sakura shook her head, a smile breaking through as she felt her tears falling like rain to the ground below. Naruto came to a halt next to his comrade letting out a deep breath and smiling with anticipation.

"So what you're on his side now really?" Madara questioned smugly.

"He never did grasp the concept of loyalty," Kabuto spat smirking at the pair.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked preparing himself, Naruto smirked in return.

"Ready to save your ass again," He replied "You bet."

* * *

Sakura landed at the base of the cliff turning when she heard a clash of metal. "_They've begun then_," she thought. She was bought back by the groan of Yamato close by. "Yamato Taijo," She exclaimed as she took in the bloodied and bruised body of her mentor.

"Sakura?" He groaned, "But where are Naruto and Sasuke?" He questioned as the medical ninja rushed over and began to attend to his wounds. Sakura didn't reply knowing he wouldn't agree with the answer. "Sakura!" Yamato urged more firmly. Sakura flinched at his tone.

"They chose to take Madara head on-"

"What!" Yamato yelled trying to push himself up to standing.

"Taijo you can't, they want to end this once and for all and put a stop to this dam war," She yelled pushing the captain down tears spilling from her eyes. Yamato saw this and stopped.

"Sakura," He breathed realising this was far more painful for her then it was for him. Sakura continued to work on the captain in silence sniffing now and then, the tears never stopping. "Sakura," Yamato began again more gently this time, placing his hand over hers and lifting her chin with the other so he could see her face. "These boys are strong and resourceful, you have seen them both in action and I'm sure there is nothing they can't achieve together," He encouraged. Sakura sniffed and nodded again wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "If anyone can do this Sakura they can," He added smiling; Sakura nodded again, smiling in return.

"I know they can."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke weaved together, "I've got Madara you deal with Kabuto," Sasuke yelled as he sprang forward leaving Naruto behind.

"Oi hey wait," Naruto yelled after him pouting slightly, "Show off!" He called, but he didn't have much time to spare as a needle sliced his cheek. The young ninja flinched backwards, his hand clasping at his cheek as blood began to seep from the wound. Kabuto rushed at him sweeping the floor, tripping the young ninja up. Naruto flew backwards pulling himself in. He back flipped and skidded to a halt as he pulled out a kunai throwing it at the advancing Kabuto. The medical-nin flicked it away with ease, watching as it was narrowly dodged by Sasuke, the knife just grazing his skin. Naruto glared at Kabuto he had obviously had a lot of experience in real combat. The medical-nin began weaving signs as he advanced towards his prey; Naruto summoned a clone. He stood ready watching Kabuto as the chakra swirled in his hand he could feel the power building but suddenly the enemy was upon him. Kabuto thrust his hand glowing with chakara against Naruto's chest. The ninja yelled in agony his clone disappearing and his rasengan dissipating to nothing. Kabuto smirked from under his cowl as he pulled his hand away with it trailing tiny strings.

"My, my Naruto it seems I hold your heart in my hand," he said as he yanked the strings, causing the ninja to scream in agony. "Too bad I can't kill you yet we need that demon of yours; but I will savour this moment just to watch you squirm," Naruto's body shook, he couldn't move, he could feel the cold hand of death trail up his spine as the strain on his heart increased.

"Rasengan!" Came a yell from behind as a flash of light slammed into the sound ninja.

"No!" Kabuto yelled as the Naruto before him disappeared into a cloud of smoke. "A clone!" he realised too late as he took the entire force of the rasengan; blasting him into a nearby tree. Naruto watched as Kabuto's body crumple against the trunk falling to the ground below.

* * *

Sasuke's Sharingan swirled as he stared down his former mentor. "You really want to do this Sasuke; after all I have done for you and for the Uchiha?" Madara questioned as he stood watching the younger Uchiha. Sasuke glared at the man pushing forward before pulling back suddenly as he dodge a flying kunai just in time. He followed its path to Naruto, 'idiot' he thought but was quickly bought back to the fight at hand as Madara appeared in front of him.

"Don't forget you also had a hand in their destruction-" Sasuke replied coldly ducking a blow.

"Ahhh!" Madara yelled as a sword suddenly burst through his chest. Madara looked down at the weapon. "Really you're still getting your brother fight your battles for you?" the masked man questioned smugly turning to see Itachi behind him holding the sword.

"No," Sasuke replied simply as he was surrounded with purple chakra, Sasuno rising from the flowing mass.

"You really think something like that will work against me?" Madara yelled as he sunk into the ground. Sasuke threw Sasuno's hand out, reaching for the mad man but he was too late Sasuno's claws ripping at the earth. "Please, I gave you these eyes Sasuke and I can take them away," Madara's voice rang out. Sasuke spun searching for the source of the sound when an arm wrapped around his chest and another hand across his eyes.

"Ahh!" Sasuke yelled as he struggled to get away, he hadn't even sensed his presence, was Madara really that strong? The flaming Sasuno faltered, flailing violently against a new will that forced him away. The creature screamed before burning out, Sasuke pushed away from the hands clutching his eyes as blood poured down his face. One of the arms spun in an ark revealing the masked man with his bloodied hands.

"I'll warn you now Sasuke do not cross me," Madara spat advancing on the wounded Uchiha as he staggered backwards. Sasuke's head snapped up his eyes hollow and empty as blood stained his face. Madara opened his hand revealing two eyes. "I made you and I can break you-"

"Not if I break you first," Sasuke smirked as the vision shattered.

* * *

Naruto turned from his position after watching Kabuto's body crumple lifelessly to the ground. He saw the two Uchiha's stand motionless both staring at each other, it was an eerie sight as a wind swept through ruffling their hair and clothes. Suddenly Sasuke sprang forward grabbing the masked man. Madara tried to slip away but Sasuke held the man forcing a chidori through his body paralysing him. "What do you have to gain from this Sasuke, they killed our family, and they should pay!" Madara yelled as his hands held Sasuke's arms, their faces inches apart.

"They may have given the orders but their blood is on your hands too," Sasuke snapped pushing him away and swiping his sword clean through the ninja's middle. "Still using your same tricks Madara?" Sasuke added his eyes narrowing as he watched the ninjas body dissipate. Sasuke spun taking in his surroundings waiting for the next attack.

"Sasuke look out," Naruto yelled as Sasuke looked up a second too late Madara's blade slicing through his shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running forward only to be blocked by a familiar figure. "Kabuto," Naruto spat. Kabuto straightened up and rolled his neck with a sickening snap as he popped his bloodied shoulder back into place.

"Your gonna have to try a lot harder than that my friend," Kabuto drawled as blood leaked from his mouth the snakes concealed by his cloak winding and hissing at their foe.

"You and your brother are so alike," Naruto heard Madara call just before Sasuke's body erupted into a flock of black birds. He sighed in relief before dodging another one of Kabuto's deadly uppercuts and ducked quickly to avoid the snake's rathe. He flipped backwards landing and weaving signs for his favourite justu.

"Kagebushin no justu," He yelled and was surrounded but a group of doppelgangers. "Now there is one each," He announced "Yeh those snakes are gonna be a problem," another one added spying the poison leaking from their fangs. "Alright guys let's go!" yet another Naruto yelled as they all charged into action.

* * *

The flock swarmed at Madara blocking his escape suddenly Sasuke broke through the chaos chidori charged and ready he rushed at the masked man thrusting his arm forward only to go straight through the man. Who turned grabbing Sasuke by the neck, "When will you learn you can't beat me Sasuke," He spat tightening his grip around the young Uchiha's throat constricting his breathe. Sasuke's hands grabbed at Madara's, eyes defiant.

"RASENGAN," Naruto yelled as he collided with Madara, his original self escaping the fray with Kabuto.

"Aah," He yelled in surprise before disappearing then reappearing a few metres away clutching his side as blood began to seep through the fabric. Naruto pulled Sasuke to standing.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Sasuke nodded walking slowly towards the masked man. Madara stood no longer holding his side.

"We can rule this new word together; we will create a new and better world for everyone." Madara began holding out a hand to Sasuke as Naruto watched closely.

"Sasuke!" He yelled as his friend moved towards the masked man, grasping his hand before pulling the man closer and punching him square in the face, there was a sickening crack as the shinobi's mask cracked from the impact. Madara staggered backward holding his crumpling disguise. Sasuke stood over the broken man, his eyes narrowed, darkening in the dwindling light.

"Finish him Sasuke!" Naruto yelled when his friend hesitated. "We can end this." Sasuke turned to him, Naruto was confused. "What are you-" Naruto's head snapped sideways as a second Sasuke appeared next to him his sword slicing across his torso. The clones surrounding Kabuto disappeared in a cloud of smoke the medic-nin fell to his knees clearly exhausted from the fight. Naruto staggered backwards clutching his stomach as the fabric fell away revealing the light pink scars a reminder of the fox's uncontrollable nature and of the last battle he fought. Sasuke was upon him once more, his body acting on instinct threw up his hands just in time to defend against a lethal kick , with such power it sent him flying backwards. The Ninja was thrown into a tree where Sasuke took his throat in his hand holding him off the ground as his feet dangled helplessly. "Sasuke," Naruto croaked the Uchiha's eyes emotionless, Sasuke's grip tightened as he bought Naruto closer to him.

"It was far too easy to regain your trust, you made this almost too easy Naruto," Sasuke whispered in his ear before he dropped the ninja, and quickly connecting an uppercut as he fell sending him backwards once more. Naruto's body crumpled to the ground, the impact knocking the air out of him. "Once I have the nine tails there will be no stopping us," the Sasuke announced advancing on the injured Naruto. Naruto looked to the original Sasuke who stood face blank staring at the display; he was enraged at his stupidity he should have listened to Kakashi he could have left Sasuke to rot in his own body useless and alone. The clone grabbed at Naruto but he snatched at the arm grabbing his wrist as orange chakra began to engulf his body. The clone's eyes went wide as Naruto rose, pulling his free hand back and punching through its chest sending it flying backwards before it exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"I won't let you do this Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as the orange chakra swelled around him.

* * *

The avenger is a shadow of spite and sinful shade

Who hardens your heart and quickens your blade

His weapons are words bending your will

Conspiring the fight and urging the kill

I am an avenger I only seek revenge

The path I follow darkens with no light at its end

The hate I feel consumes me as night devours day

This must be my destiny this is my ninja way

**Omg I finished another chapter finally it took me ages to write this because of all the action scenes I hate them so much :( so I'm sorry if they are really bad. So yeh thanks to my editor even tho it was her fault this was posted so late she is so lazy hahah :P (not she's the best most awesome person eva... hehehe) **

**oh and don't forget to review xx**


	7. Sakura's Surprise

It was a warm spring day in Konaha, as team seven left the Hokage's office having completed yet another mission."Well I guess I will see you guys tomorrow then," Sakura gushed as she waved at the group before rushing off.

"Ah... Sakura-chan," Naruto began but the pink haired konoichi had already rounded the corner. "Geeze what is she so excited about," Naruto thought out loud.

"It's her birthday tomorrow," Sasuke replied simply.

"It's her birthday!" Naruto exclaimed. "How did I not know this?"

"Because you're an idiot," Sasuke replied quickly.

"Shut up Sasuke, crap I haven't got her anything, what am I going to do, Sasuke..." Naruto trailed off. Sasuke turned to his team mate eyes full of suspicion.

"What?"

"What did you get Sakura? Can we go halves?"

"Don't worry Naruto you have till tomorrow afternoon," Kakashi added as he turned a page of his favourite book.

"Why what's happening then?"

"Well that's when she is having her party," Kakashi replied closing his book and raising an eye brow.

"How do you guys know about it?" Naruto asked looking from Kakashi to Sasuke. The young Uchiha sighed pulling a small pink card out of his pocket and presenting it to Naruto the action mirrored by Kakashi. "What you both got one and I didn't what the hell?" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"You mean you didn't get one?" Kakashi asked surprise evident in his voice.

"Here take mine I wasn't planning on going anyway," Sasuke stated handing the pink flower embossed card to his team mate only for it to be snatched away by Kakashi.

"Sasuke, Sakura is expecting you to be there, you need to go and support your comrade," Kakashi reprimanded, handing the young Uchiha back the invitation. "And Naruto I'm sure Sakura has invited you so I hope to see you both there tomorrow," He added before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning away.

"Hey Sasuke wait, what am I supposed to get Sakura?" Naruto wined running after him.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sasuke replied annoyed now.

"Wait a minute," Naruto began a sly smile breaking across his face, "you haven't gotten her anything either," the hyperactive ninja accused jumping in front of his comrade and pointing a finger. Sasuke stopped and looked away. "You haven't, have you?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Haha not so cool now Sasuke," Naruto yelled laughing loudly.

"That's rich coming from the guy who didn't even know it was her birthday," Sasuke stabbed back silencing Naruto's snickers.

"Well whatever we're both in the same boat so let's work together," Naruto snapped back.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied pushing past his team mate, sliding his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

"You are going to get her something aren't you?" Naruto called after him. "Coz I would hate to see her get angry..." he trailed off. Sasuke froze mid step, memories flashed across the young Uchiha's mind reminding him of Sakura's terrifying strength as well as her quick temper. Sasuke turned back to his comrade clearly uncomfortable.

"So what did you have in mind then?" He asked awkwardly. Naruto smiled devilishly knowing he had won the Uchiha over.

"Just you wait."

* * *

Naruto paced impatiently past Sasuke's door. "Man I told him to be ready by seven it's like ten past!" Naruto thought as he turned and began to pound at Sasuke's door.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he came up behind him.

"Aaah!" Naruto yelled in surprise as he jumped back preparing for a fight. "How are you? When did you? What?" the young ninja stammered when Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his display. "You're late!" Naruto yelled accusingly after he recovered. "I think you have been hanging out with Kakashi-sensei too long you're becoming just like him," Naruto stabbed jabbing a finger at the young Uchiha.

"I was training idiot and I had some things to do."

"Liar!" Naruto spat glaring at his comrade.

"Loser!" Sasuke stabbed back; meeting Naruto's glare with an equally steely one.

"Humf," they both said as they turned away.

"So what's your big idea then?" Sasuke asked turning back to the blonde.

"Yes I have come up with a brilliant plan!" Naruto announced, "Follow me."

* * *

Naruto lead the pair to Sakura's house and stealthily slid in behind the fence waiting for Sasuke to catch up. Sasuke walked casually in behind him hands in his pockets. "Sasuke what are you doing, this is supposed to be a top secret information gathering mission there is no room for mistakes!" Naruto whispered harshly.

"You mean like that," Sasuke asked nodding to the balloon Naruto was about to step on.

"Ahh, I was just um, gonna cause a distraction so you could sneak in; yeah that's it," Naruto recovered stumbling backwards trying to regain his balance. "Hmm this place seems to have tighter security then I first anticipated," Naruto thought out loud. "Hmm hey Sasuke give me a leg up," Naruto said pointing to the fence. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "Aw common this is for Sakura," the blonde added.

"Fine," Sasuke replied coming to the fence and lifting Naruto up.

"I will survey the area for potential gift ideas," Naruto announced peering cautiously over the fence. "Hmm let's see they have party pies, chips, fairy floss; omg red cordial," Naruto announced.

"Great well at least we can cross groceries off our list," Sasuke called sarcastically. "Hurry up, you're heavy," He added shifting his weight causing Naruto to sway.

"Hey stop it you're gonna make me fall," Naruto yelled.

"Well hurry up!" Sasuke yelled back. Naruto continued to survey the area mentally taking a list of what was there.

"Meow!" Naruto turned to where the sound was coming from and found that damn cat Tora sitting next to him on the fence.

"Haha nice kitty," Naruto began, but there was an evil glint in its eye. "Ah go away kitty ah! Sasuke there's a cat, do something!" Naruto yelled as Tora came closer, teeth bared and claws ready.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke snapped back.

"I don't know you're good with cats tell it to go away!" Naruto yelled.

"Or I could just," Sasuke replied as Naruto began to fall landing on his back.

"Ow," Naruto groaned as his senses came back to him. "HEY! What did you do that for?" Naruto yelled looking up at the Uchiha.

"What? I was saving you from the big bad cat," Sasuke smirked. Naruto shakily got up from the ground and looked up at the fence. "Stupid cat," he yelled. The cat jumped down from the fence landing in between the two and hissed at Naruto. Naruto jumped back "Ah! Man that cat is psycho!" he commented as it trotted off. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So what did you find out?"

"Ah yes the mission," Naruto began. "Well she had heaps of delicious looking food at her party," Sasuke gave Naruto a look that said 'ah no shit it's a party,' "BUT," Naruto continued, "they were missing one thing; a cake!" he announced proudly. "So we should get Sakura a cake," He finished, smiling.

"You idiot Sakura's parents own a bakery."

"What since when, how do you know?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"She always bring cakes and things over, doesn't she give you any?" Sasuke replied indifferently.

"What no, I want cake from Sakura," Naruto whined. "Are they good?" he asked.

"I dunno I've never eaten them-"

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing onto Sasuke's shoulders not to gently. "Why didn't you give them to me? I would have eaten them!" Naruto pleaded.

"Get off me," Sasuke replied brushing Naruto off, "and Naruto you're the last person who needs cake," He added rolling his shoulder and smirking slightly.

"Whatever, maybe you need to train more; you could just be weak," as soon as the word left his mouth Naruto was pushed up against the fence, face to face with the Sharingan.

"Say that again," Sasuke dared his eyes narrowing.

"Hey hey I was kidding," Naruto replied backtracking. Sasuke didn't let go, "aww common think about Sakura, we have to figure out what to get her," Sasuke sighed but released him; his Sharingan receding.

"So, what now?" Sasuke asked. But before Naruto could reply they heard a familiar voice.

"Common mom the parties this afternoon lets go," Sakura called as she opened the gate to the backyard.

"Ah she's coming quick we can't let her see us here; think of a disguise," Naruto rushed.

* * *

Sakura and her mother walked out of their yard and turned onto the street. "Omg that's so cute," Sakura announced spying the two cats sitting on the side of the road. She ran up to them, "Mom look at this black one it's so cute; she reach out to pat it but the cat hissed at her, "Ah not very friendly though," she added. She felt a soft head rub against her leg "Ah this one is so ugly," She commented grimacing.

"Sakura come on we have to go!" Her mother yelled.

"Oh well," She said before running after her mother. Naruto peered round the corner.

"Man it was lucky those cats showed up and distracted her," he said relieved.

"So what now? Does your master plan have a part b?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"No, no this was all part of my plan from the start," Naruto replied smugly as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Now we can follow her and watch what she looks at while she shops," he added triumphantly.

* * *

The dynamic duo followed Sakura and her mother to the shopping district watching closely for anything that caught the comrade's eye.

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Ino called to the pink haired girl and her mother as they passed the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Thanks Ino," Sakura replied cheerfully as they stopped to chat. "Wow Ino these flowers look amazing so beautiful," Sakura gushed gesturing to a certain bouquet or two.

"Yeh it has been a really great season this year," Ino replied happily.

"They are beautiful Ino but I'm sorry we must be off there is still so much we need to organise for this afternoon, you are coming right?" Mrs Haruno asked.

"Oh I will be there," Ino replied honestly waving as they left.

"See ya later Ino," Sakura called as they walked away.

"That's perfect," Naruto exclaimed as he jumped out from his hiding position freaking Ino out in the process.

"Ahhh Naruto what are you doing!" She yelled anger evident in her tone.

"Ah hi Ino he...he," Naruto quickly added as he slowly back away from the advancing female. "Ah um... Sasuke and I-" Naruto began.

"Oh Sasuke-kun what brings you her?" Ino asked innocently as the Uchiha stepped out of the shadows.

"We're here to get gift for Sakura's birthday," Naruto interrupted not liking how Sasuke was suddenly the centre of attention... again.

"Oh so you're going to be at the party then Sasuke?" Ino asked completely ignoring Naruto.

"That's why we are getting her a gift," Sasuke replied mater of factly.

"Oh so what were you thinking of getting her Sasuke?" Ino asked grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him towards her store. "Some flowers that so nice!" Ino exclaimed.

"It was my idea though," Naruto wined following the pair into the store.

* * *

"Naruto, Sasuke?" Called a familiar voice interrupting Ino as she was going thought the meanings of each flower she had pointed out explaining to Sasuke why he shouldn't get it coz this was a flower you would give you're true love or your crush and was defiantly not something he should give to Sakura.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said happy to have a reason to pull away from Ino.

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto exclaimed "what are you doing here?" He added suspiciously.

"I'm just here to pick up my git for Sakura," He replied happily.

"Oh I will just get that for you Kakashi sensei," Ino called rushing out the back of the store and returning not to long after. "It's so beautiful Sensei, Sakura is going to love it," She commented handing the copy ninja a small embellished box.

"Thank you Ino," Kakashi replied taking the box from her.

"Hey what did you get Sakura?" Naruto asked tugging on Kakashi's sleeve.

"Oh this, it was just something that I found on one of my recent missions," Kakashi replied lowering his arm and opening the box so his students could see. Inside the box was a beautiful rose preserved in a decorative glass vial.

"That's an eternity rose they are said to bloom forever and give the gift of eternal youth, if you believe in that sort of thing, but still it's very rare you're lucky to find one Sensei," Ino commented.

"A super rare rose huh," Naruto commented looking at Sasuke "who would have thought," he added.

"Naruto and I have some things to do so we better get going," Sasuke began waiting for Naruto to follow his lead.

"Yeh we should go," He added after a moment as Sasuke grab him by the arm and pulled him out the door.

"I'll see you at the party Sasuke-kun," Ino called after the pair.

"Yes Sasuke I will see you there," Kakashi called giving him a knowing look. Sasuke just sighed in replied before pushing Naruto out the door and following him into the street.

"A fricken eternity rose are you kidding me?" Sasuke began when they were far enough away from the store.

"What the hell was Kakashi-sensei thinking? We were going to get Sakura flowers now what the hell are we suppose to do?" Naruto replied pacing backwards and forwards.

"Sakura's Party is only a couple of hours away now, so what?" Sasuke asked glancing up at the sun to gauge the time.

"Can't you use you Sharingan to see into the future or whatever," Naruto asked turning back to his teammate.

"Yeh totally I'll get right on that," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No."

"What? Why not?" Naruto whined, but before Sasuke could reply a familiar voice broke through their conversation.

"Mom cant we look at the book shop first I want to see if they have the book I want," Sakura pleaded with her mother.

"No Sakura we have to get back there is still a lot to prepare and I have _so_ many things to bake," her mother began mentally checking off a list. Naruto and Sasuke peered round the building listening to the exchange.

"Ok," Sakura sighed as she followed after her mother.

"That's and idea," Sasuke began waiting for Naruto to finish the thought.

"Ah, what? A book?" Naruto replied slowly. Sasuke nodded as he slid his hands into his pockets and began walking towards the book shop. "Awww but a book is a boring present," Naruto added pouting.

"Do you have a better idea?" Sasuke asked walking into the store.

"No not really," Naruto replied as he followed Sasuke inside. The pair looked around the store for a while in silence before Naruto spoke up. "So what kind of book?" He asked holding one up.

"One with words would be a good start," Sasuke began examining the one Naruto was holding. Naruto flung his arms back in exasperation.

"What do you mean-"

"Ouch," came a soft voice from behind him.

"Hinata," Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he spun round, "I didn't mean to hit you I wasn't looking," He added helping her up.

"Oh that's ok Naruto-kun," she replied shyly as she brushed herself off.

"Hey what's this?" Naruto asked picking up a package.

"Oh that's my present for Sakura," Hinata replied.

"I'm guessing you got her a book?" Sasuke asked suddenly entering the conversation.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I didn't see you there," Hinata replied. "Well yes it is." Naruto smiled widely visibly restraining a yell of frustration.

"Oh that's great Hinata, Sakura loves books what kind did you get her?" he asked handing it back to her.

"Oh well I had to order this one in specially as they don't stock it here in Konaha, it's about medical ninjustu, because I know Sakura has already read all the book we have here," Hinata replied gesturing to the shelves of books around them. "So what are you two doing here? You don't normally hang out together," Hinata asked.

"Hahaha funny you should ask that," Naruto began, "I was helping Sasuke pick out a present for Sakura because he left it to the last minute as usual," Naruto gloated grabbing Sasuke around the shoulders and smirking at his teammates glare.

"Oh I see; that doesn't seem like you Sasuke," Hinata replied.

"Yes well I have had a lot of things on my mind lately," Sasuke replied through gritted teeth still glaring at Naruto.

"Well anyway we better get going party starts soon see you there Hinata," Naruto waved as he pulled Sasuke out of the shop.

"Wow that was a close one-" Naruto began but was cut off by a glare from Sasuke. "What?" Naruto asked, Sasuke sighed.

"Well it's too late now Sakura's party is in less than an hour," The Uchiha began.

"I guess I will see you at the party then," Naruto replied slowly as the pair stared each other down. 'No way will he get a better gift for Sakura,' Naruto thought as they broke off their glare and parted ways.

* * *

Naruto walked up to Sakura's house holding his card with two Ichiraku-ramen vouchers inside.

"Naruto welcome!" Sakura greeted as he entered the backyard smiling widely.

"Hey Sakura happy birthday," He replied happily handing her his gift.

"Oh thanks Naruto," she replied taking the card from him. Naruto looked around the back yard finding most people where there already. Tenten, Ino and Hinata where standing by the presents table talking. Shikamaru and Shino where sitting over in the corner playing cards. Choji and Kiba where standing around the food table, with Choji practically drooling with the amount of food on offer. "Why are you so late?" She asked. "Have you been hanging out with Kakashi too much?"

"Haha no; I didn't get an invitation so I wasn't sure what time to get here," Naruto replied shrugging.

"What but I gave Kakashi yours I thought he would have given it to you," Sakura sighed.

"Yo Naruto-Kun," Rock-lee called as he arrived.

"Hey Lee!" Naruto called back smiling.

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan," Lee added walking over to the young girl and kissing her on the hand.

"Haha thanks Lee," She replied blushing slightly.

"Naruto where is Sasuke and Kakashi? Don't tell me there running late?" Lee asked as everyone began to gather around the table.

"I'm not sure, they should be here by now; but then again," Naruto replied.

"Sasuke and Kakashi are on a mission," Shikamaru added. "Not sure about the details though," He continued taking his seat.

"Oh," Naruto replied also sitting down wondering why Sasuke didn't tell him before.

* * *

The party was a great success and Sakura yawned sightly as she waved off the last of her guests. She helped her mom to clean up before heading to her bedroom and collapsing onto her bed. "Ow!" She yelled as she felt something hard in her back. Sakura jumped up to find a small package sitting on her bed. Curious the pink haired girl picked it up and unwrapped it, tearing off the paper. Sakura gasped; in her hand was a photo frame with a picture of her and Sasuke when they where kids. She turned it over to find and inscription on the back.

"_Sakura happy birthday, Sasuke." _

"Sasuke," She said quietly before she hugged the photo to her chest.

* * *

"That was a nice thing you did for Sakura, Sasuke," Kakashi commented as the pair leapt through the trees.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Where did you get the photo from?" Kakashi probed. Sasuke stopped identifying the enemy they had been trailing and slid in behind a tree trunk. Kakashi followed his lead sliding in behind him; the young Uchiha unsheathed a kunai before turning to his mentor.

"It was my mom's."

* * *

**Look out filler ark coming up!**

**I kid I kid I would never be that mean ;P I thought I would follow the style of Naruto more closely and ad in some fluff and fun :) but really what's with the latest eps they weren't even legit fillers. they just replayed the same scenes from before only adding in stuff to make what's happening more realistic or 'in character.' I really believe kishimoto has gone on holiday and some random has taken over when he get back he's gonna be like what the hell did you do! Haha :P**

**So my story wouldn't be a true Naruto chapter without an unnecessary filler ep!**

**The next chapter will most likely be out by next year, I'm not making any promises tho ;) **

**Thanks for all the reviews and messages that keep bugging me to update and reminding me to hurry up haha**

**Just a little rant that I have; I'm so sick of people updating a chapter just to put like a message about how they are working on it or they need ideas. No that is for your page or on top of your already finished chapter I got all excited for this story that I am currently loving and then all I get is this message grrrrrrrrrrrr so I promise I will NEVA do such a thing... ok maybe as a joke :P **

**Thanks for reading xo**

**OH and my editor Carissa is AMAZING! I WORSHIP AT HER FEET! Guess who updated this chapter ;)**


	8. Pakkun's Entrance

"You can't do this Sasuke!" Naruto yelled his terrifying charka swirling around him. Sasuke took a step back overwhelmed by the power.

"Hn, two can play at that game," Sasuke thought out loud. His Sharingan swirled revealing his Eternal Mangekou Sharingan as purple charka began to engulf him.

" Yes Sasuke take him," Madara commanded. Sasuke's head snapped round his eyes narrowing.

"Shut it old man," He spat before lunging forward.

* * *

A deep rumble resonated around the cave stirring a sleeping shinnobi. Kakashi sat up slowly his body was sluggish and unresponsive. He looked around the cave and spied a konaha head band on the floor the memories hit him like a physical blow. What had happed after he was out, where were the others, what had happened to Sasuke, did his justu work? There were so many questions and there was only one way to find out. Eventually the copy ninja got to his feet and took a few experimental steps forward. 'Good' he thought 'my body is recovering faster this time.' Kakashi took a deep breath before weaving some signs "nipou kuchiyose doto tsuiga no justu," Kakashi called summoning his faithful companion.

"Kakashi what is it you need," Pakkun greeted as the cloud around him dissipated.

"Pakkun I need you to find Naruto or Sakura, fast," Kakashi replied walking out of the cave feeling better by the minute.

"Yosh!" Pakkun called following behind his nose twitching wildly before taking off. "Found them!" He called again as Kakashi followed close behind.

* * *

"Yamato Taijo how do you feel?" Sakura asked as she helped him to sit up.

"I'm feeling fine I should go help the others-" the captain began as he tried to stand only to grab his chest in pain.

"Taijo!" Sakura called in alarm you shouldn't more around so much you need to rest now. Yamato looked to Sakura her face full of worry realising she also felt useless in this situation only able to watch as your comrades risk their lives.

"I'm sure they will fine Sakura," Yamato replied softly after a pause. Sakura smiled at him before becoming serious her hand swiftly grabbing a kunai as her eyes swept the area. 'snap' the sound of a twig breaking it was all the warning she needed. The young ninja spun on the spot and let fly her knife at he would be assailant. Both she and Yamato waited in silence straining to hear whether she hit her mark.

"Really Sakura is that anyway to greet you Sensei?" Kakashi asked suddenly appearing behind her holding her kunai against her throat.

"Ah! Kakashi Sensei?" She cried out in alarm.

"Yes I'm back" He replied cheerfully handing her back the knife. "Now," He began his tone deadly "what happened with Sasuke?"

* * *

Sasuke cried out in rage forming Sasuno's arm using it to punch at Naruto as he sprung forward. Naruto grabbed the arm holding it back his chakara engulfing his body and forming its own. It grasped on to Sasuno's hand flinging it round pulling Sasuke with it as he was thrown. Sasuke reached out his hand commanding the other of Sasuno's to grab the earth pulling him to a stop as Sasuno's claws raked the ground. Sasuke's head snapped up glaring at the towering beast before him never had he seen or felt such raw power and hatred. "SASUKEEE!" Cried Naruto's voice from inside the beast a somewhat strangled and mutilated version but Naruto's voice none the less. The beast lowered itself ready to pounce its tails sweeping side to side in anticipation.

"Yes Sasuke take him down," Madara called still holding the crumpled remains of his identify. The beast launched itself but Sasuke held his ground for a moment Sasuno wavered as Sasuke held the kyubi's focus.

"tsukoyomi," Sasuke called his eyes spinning as the beast flew towards him and then falling limp inches from his feet. Sasuke sucked in a breath and sunk to one knee holding his face as blood dripped between his fingers. His brother's eyes were still new to him he hadn't had enough time to adjust yet.

Naruto couldn't move he could feel a stabbing pain through his limbs staking him to the ground. "what's going on!" Naruto yelled struggling to move.

"This is genjustu," Replied a sinister voice.

"How are you here I thought Sasuke destroyed you!" Naruto called back.

"Destroyed?" The Fox laughed the sound echoing around the young ninja's head. "That brat cannot kill me!" It yelled "I can help you Naruto release me," the beast coerced. Naruto found himself in a dark room he reached forward resting his hand on a large metal spike. The very spike that trapped the fox within him sealing its power and holding it at bay. "Release me Naruto as your partner genjustu will no longer effect us,"

"How can I trust you when I still have the scars from your last betrayal," Naruto asked his hand subconsciously touching his stomach.

"Don't you see this was his plan from the start," The fox snapped as Naruto withdrew his hand. "He wanted to get rid of me so you would be weak when the others came for us he sealed away my power to leave you venerable," Naruto paused eyes widening in shock as the words sunk in.

"But he healed me?" Naruto countered determined not to believe.

"To gain your trust,"

"But I destroyed his demons and chased away the darkness in him,"

"You are you sure?"

"Yes," Naruto snapped.

"Then... who are you fighting?" The fox purred after a pause. Naruto stopped his face pale.

"No he is my friend!" Naruto screamed in desperation.

"Would a friend do this?" The fox accused. Naruto looked down at his body and at the metal stake protruding from his chest.

* * *

"Come Sasuke take him, then you need to rest you have not fully recovered from you first clash with the beast," Madara began coming to stand as he waved a hand across his face revealing a new mask behind it as the old one crumpled to the floor. "I will meet you back at the base," He added before disappearing in a flash. Sasuke was breathing hard as exhaustion began to set in. He looked down at the body before him the orange chakara still glowed around his comrade's body but was fading fast. Sasuke stood and stepped forward stumbling slightly before reaching down to take Naruto. Sasuke's went wide before he sprung backwards just in time to dodge the raikiri. Meer inches separated him from the fist of electricity that chirped before him.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said as he skidded to a halt in front of Naruto's body the chakra in his palm singing its fateful song. Sasuke winced as he landed he felt drained his chakara all but gone. "Come Sasuke lets finish what we started," Kakashi spat. The Uchiha stood slowly knowing he would not be able to outrun his sensei, not in this condition anyway. "You will not take Naruto," Kakashi began preparing himself.

"Hn," Sasuke replied his steely glare trained on the jounin. Kakashi smirked as he stepped out from behind the Uchiha. Sasuke ducked under his arm spinning and kicking him in the stomach the Kakashi in front of Naruto disappearing, a clone. Sasuke appeared beneath the falling jounin.

"Shadow dance?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"And you say I'm not sentimental," Sasuke replied coldly as he flipped around "Shinshi rendan!" he yelled as he slammed Kakashi into the ground. Sasuke slid backwards watching the dust settle to reveal a log in Kakashi's place. "Tch, typical," Sasuke said to himself before a kunai appeared at his neck. The pair stood in silence neither one moving as dust blew around them the only sound the rustling grass and the cry of a startled animal in the distance. After some time Kakashi moved in pressing the knife to the youth's skin. Sasuke felt it break the surface as blood trickled from the cut. "Now what Kakashi?" Sasuke asked wondering why he was hesitating.

"I didn't want it to be this way," Kakashi began solemnly.

"You don't have the guts," Sasuke spat leaning into the blade cutting himself deeper.

"Don't test me Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled grabbing the boy's hair and pulling it tight to expose his neck and in avertedly moving the knife away from the Uchiha's flesh. Sasuke smirked grabbing Kakashi's hand.

"Chidori!" He yelled as lightning emitted from his body.

"Ah!" Kakashi yelled in surprise as the lighting began to numb his body the knife falling to the floor. He staggered backwards clutching his hand as Sasuke sunk to his knees. looking up he noticing his fallen comrade begin to stir.

"shit," Sasuke breathed.

* * *

"I can help you Naruto," The Fox coaxed as Naruto pulled at the stake to no effect.

"How what can you do?" Naruto replied not convinced.

"As your partner I can help get you out of this genjustu," Replied the fox

"This is genjustu?"

"Of course it is boy," The Fox laughed

"What do I need to do," Naruto asked bluntly.

"Pull out the stake in my hand (paw?) So I can pull out the one in your chest that will cancel the genjustu," The fox replied looking to his hand. Naruto stretched out reaching for the stake sealing them here. His hand grasped the metal a sharp pain shot through his arm as the coldness seeped into his skin. Naruto withdrew his hand like he had been burnt. "Try again!" the fox urged. Naruto nodded and took a deep breath.

"Aaaaah!" he yelled as he thrust out his hand tearing the spike from the beast's hand.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open he could just make out the blur before him as Sasuke, no as the traitor.

"Kakashi sensei!" He heard Sakura call. As Sakura leapt over the top of the cliff. "Naruto!" she yelled as she saw he comrade, rushing to his side helping him up.

"Kakashi Senpai" Called Yamato as he made his way to the top of the cliff with some effort.

"Ssasukee," Naruto groaned as Sakura helped him to sit. His eyes glared at his former ally.

"Yamato, Sakura stay back," Kakashi warned as he stood charging his raikiri. Sasuke looked back to his mentor and tried to stand but fell to his knees again wincing from the impact. "There will be no escape for you this time Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled rushing forward. Sakura's eyes where wide she never thought she would have to witness this day. The man she respected and the boy she loved it was too much. Tears stung her eyes blurring her vision remembering all the moments that had shared. Flashes of missions and happier times rushed through her mind before slowly fading into a dark mass consumed by the blood stained eye of the Uchiha... of Sasuke.

"No!"

* * *

Kakashi was stopped in his tracks inches from the finishing blow. Between the pair stood a cloak clad figure. "I'm sorry Kakashi but I have plans for Sasuke," The figure began turning and tapping Sasuke's forehead.

"No," Sasuke winced as his Sharingan receded and his pupils became large, darkness dragging him under, his body slumping unconscious.

"Kabuto!" Kakashi almost growled as he took in the mutilated appearance and the maddening eye of Orochimaru's former apprentice.

"I'll give you this one Kakashi but next time you and your friends won't be so lucky," Kabuto replied darkly his eyes swivelling over the group before a snake shot out from his sleeve forcing Kakashi back. In that moment Kabuto grabbed Sasuke and the pair disappeared in a flash.

"No!" Kakashi yelled. Lunging forward to late and falling to his knees.

* * *

The group sat in silence for some time processing what had just happened. Sasuke a traitor, easier to believe for some more than others. Sakura looked over her team mate his eyes still red and his chest heaving. She could see he was trying hard not to fall apart. The youth looked around the battle Kakashi stood slowly still searching for the enemy, unbelieving that he had allowed them to escape once more. "Yamato what do we do?" She asked the captain.

"We should move somewhere and regroup that battle would have given away our position for sure," Yamato began after some time. He looked over to Naruto and watched an inner battle flash across his eyes.

"Yeh we need to move," Naruto agreed.

"Naruto are you ok," Sakura asked tears threatening in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan I will be fine," Naruto replied smiling. Sakura nodded wondering if he was trying to convince himself as well. Yamato came over to help Naruto up as Sakura walked over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yamato is right we need to move," He replied getting up slowly he then spun on the spot, placing himself in front of Sakura as a group of ninja appeared. Kakashi pulled out a kunai ready before sighing to himself and relaxing.

"Kakashi sensei," Shikamaru greeted walking over to the group.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura called stepping out from behind her sensei. "Ino, Choji."

"Sakura!" Ino called running to her. "Are you guys ok we lost contact with you," Ino added looking around the group and taking in their worn appearances.

"Yeh we'll be fine we just need some rest," Sakura replied walking over to help with Naruto.

"Well we better get going this place will be crawling with enemy troops soon," Yamato spoke up.

"Yeh let's get going," Shikamaru replied turning "Follow us Ino scout ahead choji take the flank,"

"Yosh!" Both team mates called as they leapt off taking their positions as the group moved out weaving through the tree tops. Shikamaru took the lead while Sakura helped Yamato with Naruto who kept insisting that he was fine.

"Kakashi we need to know what happened with Sasuke?" The chunin asked in a hushed voice falling back. Kakashi simply shook his head.

"He got away," he replied simply. Shikamaru nodded thinking this through.

"Was he taken or..." he asked not sure he wanted to know. Kakashi remained silent for sometime the only sound around them their footfalls as they leapt from tree to tree.

"He left," Kakashi replied finally. Turning away when he saw Shikamaru's shocked expression.

"This changes things," Shikamaru replied, regaining his composure. "We must inform the council," he added increasing speed. Kakashi nodded before turning back to Naruto he could see the pain hidden in his eyes the betrayal he must have felt.

"Is this what you went through third Hokage? Kakashi wondered. "It was my mistake and next time he won't get away," Kakashi promised to himself as he surged forward.

* * *

**Yes im back! No excuse ive just been lazy i've actually had this finished since i uploaded the previous chapter this isnt edited (sshhh dont tell my editor :S) so sorry for any errors :P **

**Now is the time if you guys have any fav characters that haven't been in the story let me know I will try to slip them in. I can't promise that they will have major parts but they will be there ;)**


	9. Shikamaru's Pledge

The group paused just outside the perimeter of base camp a heavily guarded location concealed from unfriendly eyes by powerful genjustu. Shikamaru turned back to his comrades concern in his eyes. "What are we going to say," He began looking from Naruto to Sakura.

"We tell them the truth," Kakashi broke in looking pointedly at Naruto.

"Sasuke has betrayed us and he must be stopped," Naruto said almost robotically after a pause, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"The council will be expecting a full debriefing of your mission as well as any new Intel on... Sasuke," Shikamaru added awkwardly not sure how to place their former comrade.

"We should probably get back we don't want anyone to discover out location," Sakura began as she watched Naruto. "I need to attend to Naruto and Yamato's wounds before any debriefing is done," She added authority colouring her voice.

"Yes, let's move," Shikamaru agreed turning to lead the group through the maze of traps and fortifications that protected the united forces. Sakura fell back taking Naruto's arm.

"I'm fine Sakura," Naruto whispered trying to brush her off. The pink haired konoichi simply gripped his arm tighter causing Naruto to wince at her incredible strength.

"I know for a fact you're not fine Naruto and we will talk," She hissed through clenched teeth as they weaved through the invisible minefield.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of cautious tred they suddenly found themselves in the centre of base camp. It was a bustling hive of activity with ninja from all villages and countries rushing to and fro. It was Naruto and Sakura's first time in the camp as the main goal of their mission had been to track down Sasuke. "Team Kakashi?" A ninja from the Hyuga clan inquired. Kakashi stepped forward and handed the ninja a scroll "Are you prepared for the debriefing?" He asked looking over the worn out team.

"I think I will take it from her while the others recover," Kakashi replied turning back to the group.

"Kakashi sensei don't push yourself you need to rest also," Sakura butted in grabbing his shoulder before he could leave, his wince from her touch not going unnoticed.

"She's right Kakashi sensei," Shikamaru offered. "I will take the debriefing from here and inform the council what I know while your team recovers," He added nodding at Sakura.

"Thank you," he expresses to the young chunnin. Grateful for the burden of bad news to be taken off his shoulders, at least for now. Shikamaru nodded before following the Hyuga ninja towards the council chambers.

"Come this way we will find you a place to tend to your wounds and recover," Ino offered gesturing to a building a little off to the side.

"A comfortable bed would be a nice change from roughing it," Yamato sighed gratefully rolling his shoulder.

"Like you would know anything about that Yamato," Kakashi stabbed a smirk evident in his expression.

"Please I have to ability to make myself more comfortable so I will its initiative," Yamato stabbed back eyes glaring daggers at his senpai.

"You're getting soft in your old age," Kakashi commented slyly.

"You would know all about that _Senpai,_" Yamato quipped emphasizing the word.

"You too are as bad as each other," Choji added chuckling at their childish bickering. The rest of the group then joined in the laughter breaking the nervous tension that had held the group since their arrival. Sakura noticed Naruto lagging behind the group and slowed so he could catch up.

"Naruto?" She asked peering into his eyes "are you-"

"Don't," Naruto cut in.

"But naruto-"

"JUST DROP IT SAKURA OK!" Naruto suddenly yelled pushing her away.

"Naruto," Sakura breathed as she watched her friend break down in front of her. Suddenly the air around them became still. Sakura looked around noticing all eyes were on them. She sensed more then heard the whispering begin.

"Is that the beast boy?"

"The one with the nine tails?"

"Yeh that's him,"

"It he going to go crazy on us?"

A nervous tension began to engulf the area as more passersby began to stop. "Naruto come on let's get inside," Ino urged as she came up beside the pair. Naruto began to shake as he tried fiercely to keep his emotions in check. He was a ninja god damn it! He shouldn't be acting like this! _"It was your fault," _an inner voice called _"You where the reason he -"_

"Naruto," Kakashi interrupted his voice reverberated through the young ninja shaking him from his turbulent thoughts.

"Ok guys I think you all have something to be doing," Yamato called to the crowd that had began to grow.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked cautiously moving closer again.

"I think I just need to lie down," Naruto replied quietly.

"Just this way," Ino gestured as Sakura led Naruto towards the door sitting him down on the closest bed.

"Ah well it's not much but its home," Ino began her arms spread in a welcoming gesture.

"Thanks Ino," Sakura replied smiling as she sat down next to Naruto. Ino watched the pair closely noticing they probably needed some time to talk about what happened. She still hadn't really dealt with it and wasn't sure if she wanted to. Sasuke was always an idol to her but the news of his betrayal only shook her ideals of the man she loved. For Sakura and Naruto this was on a whole new level, they didn't just loose an idol they lost a friend.

"Well we will leave you guys to it then," Ino added pushing Choji out the door when he didn't take the hint to leave. Kakashi and Yamato both sat down on the opposite bed their faces full of concern.

"Guys I'm fine really," Naruto said looking up and smiling at them only adding to their worry.

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru what information do you have regarding the location of Uchiha Sasuke," One of the Lords began looking down from his high seat on the council. Shikamaru looked around the room taking in the nine lords of the allied nations. The young chunnin took a step forward as he gathered his thoughts.

"I regret to inform that Uchiha Sasuke was originally located and captured," He began his confident gaze travelled the room searching for reactions from the small audience.

"Excellent bring him in then," One Lord spoke up as he looked up from filing his nails.

"He said initially pay attention Rain Dameyo," The cloud lord spat impatiently "What has become of the Uchiha?" He demanded.

"As I said," Shikamaru continued. "Uchiha Sasuke was initially capture and in the custody of Team Kakashi,"

"Isn't that the team with the host of the nine tails? It's a miracle this Uchiha didn't take control of the beast and rain terror down on our forces," The Sand Noble stated.

"No, no that Kakashi is a fine shinobi an asset to our cause he would never had allowed such a thing," The grass lord remarked. "Your shinobi should be commended Fire Lord for bringing such skill to our side," The fired lord nodded his acknowledgment.

"Why thankyou my lord but I believe we have more pressing matters to discuss, continue child," The fire dameyo continued pointing his fan to the young chunning. Shikamaru licked his lips nervously his original confidence was shaken by the unexpected change in conversation.

"Thank you my Lord," he began "Uchiha Sasuke was able to escape-"

"Is he against us?"

"Will he be fighting for the enemy?"

"What is his stake in this war?" The barrage of questions began to rain down on the young ninja but he held his ground and waited again for silence.

"It was not clear what his intentions where but he was witnessed leaving the battle ground with the enemy in which we can only conclude that he has sided against us," The chunnin concluded. Shikamaru felt as though he was watching a different person answer that question as silence fell around the room. He had never been close to Sasuke but he had always had a sort of respect for him and maybe even envied his drive and determination. It had never occurred to him that one day he would be the one to condemn him despise him and truly believe that. "Sasuke must be stopped if we are to win this war,"

* * *

"Naruto here eat something," Sakura offered bringing him a bowl of instant ramen that she was able to find. Naruto didn't move, "Come on I know that it's no Ichiraku-ramen but it will have to do," She added giving him a friendly nudge. "Come on Naruto you have to eat you can't just lie here," she added pulling away the covers from his face only to find a lump of pillows there. "What!? Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi and Yamato ran over. "We have to find him!"

* * *

Naruto walked through the camp deep in thought oblivious to the eyes that were watching his every move. He was trying to work out what had gone wrong, what had happened why did he turn against them again?

"_You're not enough for him,"_ a feral voice called deep from his sub conscious. Naruto stalled before being pushed forward again by the bustling crowds that were constant precents at base camp.

"_What are you talking about?" _Naruto questioned moving forward again towards nothing in particular.

"_It consumes him,"_ The voice called back darkly.

"_No, no Itachi and I we drove the darkness away,"_ Naruto replied quickly thinking back to blacken figure that had held Sasuke and consumed him so wholly.

"_Fear, Hate, isolation, Regret, these are things that will stain a soul red from the blood of his brethren primed for the slaughter."_ The beast chuckled within him.

"_What are you saying Sasuke needs not feel this way anymore he is no longer alone Itachi and I-"_

"_Did nothing but force responsibility and reveal what must now take place," _The voice replied.

"_Ah you're not making any sense what responsibility what must be done?!"_ Naruto yelled in frustration. But the voice said no more. "TELL ME!" he called out loud causing the crowd around him to startle at his sudden outburst. Then the whispering began.

"Hey isn't that the nine tails,"

"He's from Konaha right?"

"He was on the team that went after that that Uchiha,"

"Hey you!" Called a voice from the crowd. Naruto turned towards the voice revealing a Shinobi who was from the Cloud Village judging from his outfit. "You where on the mission to get that bastard Uchiha right?" He snapped waking forward as he pointed an accusing finger in Naruto's direction.

"Yeah why?" Naruto replied.

"I heard the stories you had the chance to finish him and you let him escape!" The man yelled "Typical soft Konaha ninja am I right?" The man called to the crowd. There were a few nods and calls of agreement from the crowd.

"It wasn't like that," Naruto replied.

"Pfft sure it wasn't your village is weak it's the cause of this war!" The ninja snapped.

"We are not weak!" Naruto yelled his rage increasing.

"Oh really why don't you prove it then?" His opponent called raising his fists ready to fight. Naruto exhaled deeply.

"No," He replied simply and turned to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" The man yelled striking out at Naruto. In an instant he was on his back pinned down by a much smaller body.

"Why are we fighting amongst ourselves?"

"Konohamaru?" Naruto said in astonishment as he stared down at the scene. Konohamaru got off the man helping him up before he turned his attention to the crowd.

"The past cannot be change but our future is not set in stone and this," he said turning around and gesturing to the whole group. "This is our only hope for a future, unity, we must work together if we are to end this war and bring back peace and prosperity to our lands." As the young ninja finish the crowd stood in silent awe for a moment before erupting in cheers and applause for the youth with such wisdom. Then as soon as the crowd has emerged it disappeared again into the never-ending stream of bodies that made up the life blood of the camp. The man who had challenged Naruto bowed his head in shame and apologised profusely before sinking back into the crowd.

"Naruto onichan!" Konohamaru called as he turned to the older boy. "When did you get back I have been waiting for news on your mission," He beamed.

"Konohamaru," Naruto said again "You really have grown," Naruto stated feeling a sense of pride for who his young protégé was becoming. Konohamaru beamed up at Naruto.

"So aniki what happen with your mission?" The young ninja asked impatiently pulling Naruto to the side to avoid further collisions.

"Well that's a long story," Naruto replied scratching his head nervously.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she finally found her team mate. "We have been looking for you everywhere!" She exclaimed placing her hands on her hips in exasperation. "Oh hi Konohamaru," She added spying the young ninja and smiling down at him.

"Hey so are you guys going out yet?" Konohamaru asked casually winking at Naruto.

"What!?" Sakura turned to the boy eyes a blaze with fury.

"Haha nothing, nothing I ah have some things to get done so I'm just gonna go do that," Konohamaru stuttered before turning and speeding away from what would surely be a very painful death.

"Yeh you go do that," Sakura replied watching him go. Naruto watched the scene that seemed so nostalgic it made him laugh out loud causing Sakura to quickly turn to him in concern. "Are you ok Naruto?" She asked peering into his eyes.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan just remembering old times you know when we were kids," Naruto replied but the pair quickly became silent at memories of a happier times almost too long ago.

"Naruto, Sakura!" Yamato called waving to the pair. "Kakashi-senpai I found them," he announced walking over. "Naruto where were you, you can't just go wondering off-" But the jounin quickly stalled taking in the sadden faces of his young comrades.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted as he joined the group his brow furrowing as he sensed the mood. "What-"

"Hey Kakashi sensei," Shikamaru interrupted appearing from the crowd.

"Ah Shikamaru how did the briefing go?" Kakashi replied turning to the young chunnin.

"The council wishes to seek more details from you at a later date but they also have some other matters they want to discuss," Shikamaru added nodding towards Naruto.

"I see, well once we have rested I will speak to the council first thing," Kakashi replied smiling or what Shikamaru assumed was a smile.

"Well rest up guys I have a mission I should be on so I will see you around," The chunnin nodded as he turned to leave.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto called stopping the boy in his tracks. The chunnin turned to Naruto who moved forward and clapped a hand on his should. "Be safe," he said smiling and Shikamaru nodded smiling back at the boy who was once the class zero.

"Always," Was all he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"So you allowed the boy to escape then?" One of the lords began looking down at the copy ninja.

"Come now earth dameyo we are dealing with an Uchiha here even in their youth are quite the adversary," The fire lord commented fanning himself lazily.

"Please this is Hatake Kakashi the Copy Ninja I would expect him of all people to be able to take on an Uchiha child," The earth lord spat.

"My lords," Kakashi interrupted not in the mood to listen to petty bickering. "This does not change the fact that Sasuke Uchiha is on the side of the enemy creating a very powerful partnership between himself and another, Uchiha Mandara," The Jounin added. There was silence for a few seconds before the group erupted.

"Impossible!" they called.

"Never he was killed!" yelled another.

"It can't be," Called the lords of various nations.

"It is true I have been told on good authority that the masked man has revealed himself as Mandara as well as the mastermind behind this war." Kakashi stated silencing the crowd.

"This changes things," The Cloud lord spoke turning to the ninja behind him. "Inform all our intelligence agents and leaders on the ground." He ordered before the ninja quickly bowed and disappeared.

"All of the other details of the mission given to you by Nara Shikamaru where correct and if that is all," Kakashi began ready to make his leave.

"There is another matter," Kakashi paused and turned back. "It regards the Kyuubi,"

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while I have actually had this finish for some time I've been waiting for it to be edited…**

**Also thanks to everyone for all the favs and reviews and for fans of my other story, Konaha College, (Self plug-nojustu) the next chapter will be coming soon and I am super excited for where it's headed ;) Also sorry for the terrible editing coz there kinda was none… my editor is worse than me (if that's possible) **

**Kate xx **


End file.
